


Harry: The Power he used

by EdTheBeast



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Other Fandoms Maybe, Smallville, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But each chapter has Info about the Characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, New Multiverse with some universes, One Universe has a combined Time change Collision/Fusion, Other, Redone when errors pointed out, The Main Story will not start till after the 15th chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: The-Man-Who-Won was a very bitter man. The male wizards and Goblins had a war after Voldy. Followed by the weres against the Veela. Followed by...You get the picture. Many, many Fusions. Dragons have come back; the buffalo, bison, the herds of Africa, America, and Asia, are all huge. Magical and Mundane together.He taught himself Runes and Arithomancy. 300 years of research. It all came down to the last minute ritual, my mother made, so I would live. Harry found his mother's letter to him. Her notes on the Ritual.Well...It is ready...About 87% chance of success...2% failure...11% destroying EVERYTHING. Why am I second guessing myself? Nerves of course... I pray there really is a Goddess, God, Supreme One, or Hell, any beings...
Relationships: Anita Blake/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Dana Scully, Harry Potter/Everyone, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Original Male Characters Turned Female/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Note:I again started to make this to complex.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing, except plot. My wife and son own the books and movies we bought. Just play in the Potterverse. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put this first from last. I will try to not change it again, but will use the notes section to explain anything after this. Changed some of the prior chapter, including notes.
> 
> have eight chapters done, just editing and trying to expand. OK going on from here, you will find the story. 
> 
> The prior things caused a rift in the HJP Multiverse and the HP Multiverse. This formed a new Multiverse called: LJP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See whats going on. Will be using Dragon talk to text, so will need to edit, quite a bit. So probably 2-5 days for the settled Multiverse Story, as just re-edited the 13th chapter!
> 
> For all Chapters!  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.   
> All other characters are own by their creators, printers, movie makers, etc. Not mine, just playing with. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

READ NOTES AND SUMMARY...............................................................................................................................................................

Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon. If anyone has an idea of where they would like this story to go. Give me a comment. Not saying I will, but actually wish I had not so many stories, or ideas.


	2. The End and The Beginning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Change in Time, actually it is three changes in the original time line. These changes are what starts the breakups and forming the new multiverse. Time flows like a stone hitting the middle of a pond, causing changes in all directions.
> 
> TC is where the ripples make changes.

The-Man-Who-Won was a very bitter man. The male wizards and Goblins had a war after Voldy. Followed by the weres against the Veela. Followed by...You get the picture. Much of the earth is a wasteland. Luckily, most of the countries wanted the others land and resources. So few nukes. Many, many Fusions. Dragons have come back; the buffalo, bison, the herds of Africa, America, and Asia, are all huge. Magical and Mundane together.

He taught himself Runes and Arithomancy. 300 years of research. It all came down to the last minute ritual, my mother made, so I would live. Going thru the vaults, after the extinction of the Goblins and decimation of the Wizards. Harry found his mother's letter to him. Her notes on the Ritual.

Where she got the ideas from. Finding the scrolls, tomes, and books was a chore. Having to mutate myself, so my Metamorphosis ability would become the various Houses. The family magics hurt, till getting it right. Becoming a Goblin, Elf, Dwarf, Veela, Rakaska, Lamnia, Neeko, Kitsune, and finally a Dragon. Who knew that the Emperor Dragons of China were actually a race of shapechangers.

Well...It is ready...About 87% chance of success...2% failure...11% destroying EVERYTHING. There are still "people". They look human...Their powers are interesting, varied, and have a few magic related. I must blame myself for that. I'm fairly sure, they are all my descendants, by the few girls, I saved.

Will I have my magic, going back that far? If I stop Lily, from her greatest gift of Love; will Voldy win? Will the world survive? Why am I second guessing myself? Nerves of course... I pray there really is a Goddess, God, Supreme One, or Hell, beings...

Tempus esse infinitum. Wand movement. Tempus finitimum sit oportet. Wand movement. Tempus detexi curvas potestate. Wand move and jab into the circle and through my eye into my brain. Pain...

Lily is pissed. She hates everyone. Dummy, James, Sirius, Peter, Remos, Frank. You get the idea. She loves Harry, such a good boy. She stares into his eyes, just as he does hers. If only...

The ritual will work. I...TC...what was I thinking. He will need someone, so if I change this, both our souls will split, allowing us to interfere. How do I know this. Oh my god, such devastation. TC...No, he will need several someones to help prevent that from happening. But...

"Lils, are you sure about this, you always hated these contracts." "Yes, I'm sure. If we die, he will need this. We can go to Gringotts Friday. Albus will be a witness, as well as Sirius. We will show the will to Ted (our Lawyer), and Alice without telling Albus or Sirius. Promise!" "OK Lils, I promise!"

Again, he has lied to me. TC...How do I know this. We will be moving to Godrics Hollow, under the Fidelius, with Peter as Secret Keeper. It is good, he did not check the contract. I have five contracts signed. Bones, Lovegood, Patil (it was interesting he wanted both, not just one); Greengrass, and Harriet Lily Evans...Reddish hair and green eyes. TC...So why do I have two more...Why...

How, why... I don't remember. Don't know why Ted and Andy would sign this, or why Sirius signed, Nymphadora is a great kid, but she will be almost five years older than him. Why did I... Who is this Granger... Oh yes, at the castle talking with Minerva, seeing the book of names. That is where I got a girl, that will hopefully be like myself.

Well old man, when you betray us, as you have done; revenge shall be mine. James does not know about the ritual splitting our souls if we are in the house of Dumbledore. The House Elf of Dummy's will be good for James, our beautiful Winky will be good for me.

No, how could he throw himself in the way, only fragments going to Dobby. Why is Dobby not helping us. Of course he wants us to die, he is Dummy's elf. Wait...That hurt, I see the mainly whole of James and my other half heading into the next life.

'I will be able to take him over, have a full soul, make more anchors.' She chills at this rant and attacks. 'Nooooooooo!' That hurt...Most of this knowledge is sick, the spells and need to get those things destroyed. I will protect my luv, my only Harry! But why am I here and not in my body.

The pain, that bitch, hitting him with a frying pan at age five. I must use my magic to heal my luv. Wait why am I above my body, who is fucking me, oh that is sick. My luv will kill you Snivellus. That's why I cannot go to my body. The Stasis charm for healing. Well, at least I'm not ageing, wait, need about ten to fifteen years...My luv will be old enough for me then.

End Chapter One:


	3. Harry Fell Thru The Veil And Was Spit Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the D.O.M. battle Harry lunged after Sirius and went thru. Everyone saw this, elation was starting on the DEs side and shock, dismay, and terror on the other side. When the unexpected happened, three bodies flew out of the veil.
> 
> This is just a little pull to be kicked into the new Multiverse. Beware Me Too!

In the D.O.M. battle Harry lunged after Sirius and went thru. Everyone saw this, elation was starting on the DEs side and shock, dismay, and terror on the other side. When the unexpected happened, three bodies flew out of the veil. 

When Sirius went thru he was offered a choice, go on to the after life, or go back as a girl, bound to Harry in ways she would have to learn. Sirius became Sircy. Harry was standing on a desolate world. There was a humanoid naked woman standing there. He turned bright red as he had only kissed, snogged, and touched through clothes, five girls. 

'I am the last of my kind, our universe is dying. I give you a choice.  
One: you can go back as you are, with that piece of Riddle and your mother fighting in your scar. Harry was touching his scar; "Mum, Riddle"....  
Two: Send you and the other back, with nothing of you changed.  
Three: Free your women, get rid of Riddle in your scar, help you in your world, by sending her and the other with you; but you must help me.'

"What do you need." 'My race made a mistake, we destroyed our creators, thinking that we would be able to guide things better. We were wrong, the Twos ended up destroying everything. I am the last; holding this space open, wishing for a master that could help.'

"I'm not a master, I do not keep slaves. Hermione would kill me." 'Yet I can sense you have two, a Dobby and a Winky. I will bond with you and Dobby.' Harry was not sure, but to have mum and Sirius alive, and bonding is a house elf thing. "If I say yes you will not allow what happened here to happen anywhere." 'I will only assist you. I will give Dobby more power, but we will be more under your control than any other House elf ever.' "OK, I agree!" 

'Thank you master, your third ball is forming between and hidden. I have combined your sperm with protections and more power. The third will enforce your wants, needs, and will.' "Whaat!!!!!" 

TC...  
He is a baby in a crib. Mum is begging for his life. Riddle starts to AK his mum again. When a flash of magic, separates his head. A strange female is behind the falling body.

The woman says Lils, Harry your both OK. Mum picks me up and I instinctively start to suck on her nipple. "Who are you?" "Whoa Lils, not recognising me, you must be in shock!" Mum accio's her wand and says. "I appreciate your help, but Sirius should be here soon." That was when Riddles spirit started to flee and another part headed for us.

She then cast a spell, spearing the one headed for us, it screamed and dissolved. "Only six more pieces and he is permanently gone. What are you talking about Lily, I'm here now." "Your not Sirius; yelled mum." I shook my head yes also, that was not my Godfather Padfoot. "OK Lils I will prove it. The woman changed into Padfoot, but I could see no male part. It started to lick then changed back. "I forgot, when I went thru the veil; to come back, I had to be a girl."

"Listen carefully Lily, I am Sirius Orion Black. I was stuck in Azkaban after I went after Peter, I escaped when Harry was in third year. Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, Riddle got his body back. Harry was tricked into the D.O.M. and I fell thru the Veil. I was offered a chance to come back, but be bound to Harry. 

I was told I would have to find out, how the bond would work. I can tell I'm feeling more like girl, all the time. I... seem to still like girls, but something is telling me it will only happen, when Harry allows.

I took my mouth off the nipple, mum moaned, like Susan had, when I touched hers thru her blouse. "Padfoot, tell me what was happening when Sirius went thru, before me."

Mum almost dropped me, putting me back in the crib. Padfoot was open mouthed. "Harry you went thru the veil too." ... "I was battling Bella and bragging, like I should not have." "OK... It's OK. I made a deal to save mum, as her soul and that part you speared were locked up battling in my scar. I did not and still do not understand all of the bargain, as you are a girl now; but I saved mum and you destroyed part of him. Though I wonder, besides the Diary, that Ginny Weasley had, my scar, his main part, how many pieces is his soul. It did not look good, like it was torn many times.

Mum staggered to the chair as we talked. She looked at me, milk still leaking from her other nipple. But the Goddess pulls the Female Padfoot named, as Lily with Remus and Harry with Nymphadora will win. 


	4. Lord Potter, Rises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives on October 31st, 1981, as the Dork Lord steps over his father's body. Unbeknown, this is the sixth time thru. Lily loves Harry, more than Bellatrix is Riddles bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the plot is mine. The books and movies bought are my wife's and sons. Rowling owns or did own the rest. Whoever she rented, leased, etc., sold to; owns the rest!

What the fuck... The voice he only remembered after the dementors, screamed out locking spells. He sat up, grabbed the wand next to him and cast at the back of the figure dressed in black, going up the stairs. He did not bother standing. He cast the killing curse. Hitting Tommy boy dead center.

The explosion of Tommy's body and what ever he had planned to use as a Horcrux, blew him backwards; the door at the top inwards. The soul split, with half heading into the room. He leaped up and called the spirit of his dad to attack the soul shard. Lily was dazed and could see, a see thru James wrestling with a shrivelled baby.

But then she saw James come up, whisper something and the baby was gone. The James's looked at each other; then the spirit one waved and floated up. "James?" She whispered. He looked at Harry, who looked at him. "Well I've changed time, but will we end, if I touch you, little me?"

Lily gasped; "Harry", she whispered and saw both look at her.

Both Harry's were looking at her, as James? Harry? Touched her baby. Their is a bit of flash, but both are there. "OK, that was unexpected, but well worth it. Come here, my Lily." She came to him. 

He leaned down and made love to her mouth. She was heavily panting, within a minute. "I love you my luv. From now to eternity."

"James", screamed out a familiar voice. "Up here Padfoot!" Yelled; 'James?' She shivered and went and picked up Harry. Sirius showed with drawn wand. A dead Peter as a rat, in his hand. "Your all three, OK?"

"Well yes and no", said 'James'? "I was hit with a spell neither of us know, I can tell it has affected my memories. I know strange magic, but can barely remember anything, before the last hour."

"By Merlin, Prongs. We can fill you in. I saw Wormtail holding Voldy's wand, and fearfully looking back at the cottage. I yelled to him and he started to cast, using the wand. He was to slow. Then he tried to flee. I took vengeance, for what I thought, happened."

TC... Why was she now feeling love for James, is it James or a different Harry. Why do I feel hatred for Petunia, Vernon, and somewhat less for their child Dudley. Why am I thinking that an elf Winky, being Dudley's mate... Why... Confused, almost like five different sets of memories.


	5. The Guardian Angel, The White King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The multiple timelines and universal crossovers get to confusing to Harry. He ends in numerous places, with different abilities. But the last one is where the story continues. I do not own or am affiliated with, any of the owners. No copy infringement is intended!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be a series of One to Three chapter shorts; as Harry is in different times/universes travelled, having fallen through the Veil. We will see how it goes, now that he has changed so many universes in this Multiverse, what comes out.

This was becoming confusing. Harry was discombobulated. Because of the different memories of everything, talking to himself. He had chased after Sirius to help him. But was in a corridor with two rooms. He was walking back and forth along the corridor; just as you would for the come and go room.

"Why can't I find someone who would love me for me. Why can't I find someone who would love me, no matter what I did. Why can't I find Love... He was near the end of one room, when he noticed the light from the room had changed. He had not entered either empty room, but now saw this room was not empty. He entered, but did not also see himself enter the other room.

The room now had seven doors in here. They showed one to seven on each, within a heart. He looked at those seven doors still befuddled. His thoughts and feelings about the various girls and women in his life.

There are seven girls that say they love me, for who I am, no matter what. 'But do those girls love me Harry or do they love The-Boy-Who-Lived or the celebrity/Chosen One?' 

Two of the seven heart doors disappear. Harry mumbles to himself... "What did I change…I said and thought girls. Why can't I find any female that would love me no matter what." Four more heart numbered doors appeared.

"OK of these 9 females that would love me no matter what, are any of these someone I could Love?" Two doors disappear back to seven. Can those doors reappear when I want them to." 

A flash of gold surrounds the doors. Looking at the names engraved, below the hearts, is a picture. So the first door has a seventy eight number and is my best friend Hermione Granger. The second door is Luna Lovegood, (Lily's Goddaughter), and has eighty two written on it. The third door has the young Veela child, Gabrielle Marie Delacour, Fleur's eleven year old sister with a number eighty nine on it. 

This is when he realised the number is a sum of how much they loved him, out of one hundred percent. This was humbling, but also disturbing. "Is this the number as of this minute, or the absolute total that it can be?" He relooked at the doors after a flash answered him.

Hermione now showed one hundred and twenty five in parentheses. The parentheses was for Luna, one hundred and fifty. Gabrielle's was two hundred. The fourth door is a girl named Rose Harriet Potter. The picture shows a sad looking, red haired girl with green eyes. (An AU Harry) He does not recognise the beaten down girl, who wants a hero/prince to rescue her. But it shows one hundred and fifty and three hundred and twenty five. 

Harry was floored, wondering how this could be. He then saw a picture to the side of Bellatrix under Voldy with one hundred and one fifty. It took a second, but realised that she would die in his place or have his babies. But Rose would be barefoot and pregnant till she died for him.

The fifth door is an older girl or young woman named Nymphadora Sweetpea Tonks nee Black, Sirius's cousin. It showed fifty two and one hundred and fifty five. The sixth door showed a young lady named Kara Zarina El. The picture of a blonde, blue eyed bombshell with an Z symbol on her white cloth covered chest. Seventy and two hundred.

The seventh door was the most disturbing. It showed a young lady, probably a few years older than Dora. She looks like an older version of Rose Potter. In the picture, she looks so depressed. Like someone tore her heart out and then beat her to death with it. She has bruises on her face and arms. The numbers befuddled his mind. Two hundred and three hundred and fifty. The bad part is the name. Only difference is the name. Lillian Jeanette Potter instead of Lily Jean Potter. She still looks like a perfect picture of his mum.

Because of his people saving problem. {Heh Heh!} He tries to open that door. It works. He sees her bound to a whipping post with a man using a cat of nine tails on her. Without thought he uses the cutting curse, taking the man's head and up raised whip off. 

This is because of the spell that hit Hermione at the D.O.M., which was cast by someone he had Stupefied earlier. He recognised that not putting them down hard or permanently, could lead to his side being killed.

The woman was whimpering. The blood dripping down her back was in rivets, due to following the prior scars down her back. He rushed forward to gently take her down, but heard a screeching noise, like a rusty door closing. 

Glancing back he saw the doorway was a half way closed. He cut the chains, lifting her up. Lillian could see the cut off head of James, her master. She did not understand that someone would rescue her. She was a sex slave, a toy, a play thing. But if whoever had her now, was a good person, she would pleasure them to death.

She passed out as they went through a three quarter closed door. Her mind trying to figure out, how another door had appeared in James's play room. The excruciating pain, going threw the door way, ended her consciousness.

Harry was not sure why or what he was doing. He sat Lillian down and watched for a second as she morphed into a girl, about his age fourteen to sixteen. She was unblemished and beautiful. He shuddered, thinking he should not be thinking about her like that.

But then went to door number four and opened it, holding it wide open, as he looked. He had concluded that the fourth, sixth, and seventh doors opened onto other universes. 

He had not realised that the times, are not necessarily constant. He grabs a collared Rose and the two others with her. He runs back thru the door with all three. He sets them down, not believing what he sees. Dora and Fleur are the other two.

He glances around and sees Dora's and Gabrielle's doors change. The third door now showed a different Gabrielle, one with a collar and a bruised face. He was starting to get frantic. He opened it to see someone rising off the naked body with seamen dripping off their bloody dick. 

The cutting curses this time took off both heads as well as both legs and arms. He accioed Gabrielle to him and took her through the door. He was getting hectic, distraught, and hesitant. Hermione's door now said Chloe Anne Sullivan. Luna's door now said Lana Ann Lang. Dora's door now said Lutessa (Tessa) Lena Luthor.

The sixth door was the same, except the picture now showed her tied down with a green gemstone crystal being pushed into her chest. Harry rides again.

Throwing open the door, he snags a dying Kara from the table of an old, bald man. Harry takes his head also. But also the flame whip hits some unstable equipment. The destruction ends Lex Luthor of Earth five in the DC Multiverse.

All will Love him forever, in all ways. For when he goes thru those doors, he sets up his will through all three Deathly Hollows. So when he pulls any of them out, they are Soul Bonded, as well as Body, Mind, Power and Magic bonded to him FOREVER. For he is and/or will be the Master of Death. He can change any of them to be physically able to go to Hogwarts. Magic, Fate, Destiny, and/or Death will all play a role in this dream... As his brain heals itself from the frying pan.


	6. Crazy Sirius: HP: Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Multiverse is a Multiverse of Multiverses of Universes. Each possibility is a different Multiverse. This Multiverse is the HJP Multiverse. Others for example are the Dino Verse, the DC Verse, Marvel Verse, etcetera, etcetera. This story is HP: Three; Six; and Nine. When the explosion happens, parts will go to HJP Two. Where the story was the base till the D.O.M. at the M.O.M.  
> No copy right infringement is intended, no money is being made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes into effect as the multiple timelines are blurred and changed by the various men-who-won try to save their loved ones. Which show the prior chapters. Death is not the happiest of creations.

Sirius hears Tonks whispering that she loves Sirius to Remus. He hears the hit of flesh. He feels betrayed. He changes to the Dogfather and pads to their door. He smells love potion. He hears Remus muttering, that she was his and would be so, till she had given him all she could, then he'd eat her and get another one. The Money he would get for Harry would allow him to live like a king to the end of his days. Sirius was partially insane, he was the acknowledged head of house. He went into the library and pulled out two tomes, he thought he would never use. He went down to the warded Runic circle room. The heart of the Black 'families' magic. He read both tomes again. Pulled all the ingredients that would be needed. Then went to his room. Got two of four ingredients needed left. He played nice with a loving Tonks and a grinning Remus. Asked them to go get him some things from Diagon Alley. Gave Remus extra money and told him to get better clothes for Tonks and him for their X-mas gift. They left, he went into their room and found the hair and blood needed. He then called kreacher and told him he was to tell all, he was not here. He could get him after the family ritual. He told kreacher he would be cursing the werewolf for betraying the family. Kreacher was in heaven. 

So when the call from Harry came, he told him what his master said. In the ritual room; activating the Black magic with his blood on the ward stone. He did what he did. Death, Fate, Destiny, and Magic watched and bargained together.

"By my magic, by my life; by my soul, by my body and mind; as Head of House Black I call on all our magic; all our bonds, all who have come before and who wish to restore the power, privilege, and fertility of our House to hear my call. 

By my Love of Life. By my Duty, by my Honour, and by my House Power; I Call and Command this to be! As I cannot sire any more. As I cannot legally take control. As I Love and Honor my Vows to my brother James and my one and only flower. As my Godson deserves what he has been denied; I bind the females of our line to my Godson of my mind; to the Godson of my Heart; to the Blood of our family, and the son of my Soul; all that is ours goes to Harry's Control. 

For all my Love, Honour, and Family, he is to get what he deserves. Those who can and will Love him, he shall know. Those whom he Loves, shall understand and support him. Those who would do him harm and those who care not for his welfare and line; those who would steal from him or make him blind; those he will not be excited to know! Though their knickers get wet, his shall not stretch.

For those who are good to and for him, they shall be tied to Love, Honour, and cherish him, for ever more. If they be tied to another right now. I call on all the magic, to balance this wrong.

The bargaining was fierce, the arguing, quite tall. Death took her share, Fate as well. But Destiny and Magic, were the winners by far. So Harry might one day, tell. The power sprang from the circle and runes. It burst over London, like a nova on a stone. Destiny giggled and Magic did shriek.

The Lady of the Lake, awoke once more. The Pulse of magic, continued afar, thru Wales and Ocean to seek those from near and from far. The Queen of Fairies, knew her time was near, her Heir of Body, Magic, and Soul; was being awoken three nights in a row. 

His soul would be hurt, almost beyond control. His Magic would burst out of control. And last, but never least, his body would suffer and then grow whole. The Pulse continued its travels anon to Ireland, where a squib widow and her twin daughters were. 

Evil men, were planning an attack, the magic crested and made the girls wrack. In pain and suffering, they saw what was to come, when a quiet feminine voice whispered to calm and cum. They followed the Pulse to a forest in Scotland, set below a beautiful castle. They saw the Magic enter the boy, the man grew up, no longer a boy. They saw the magic affect the young girls. They saw the ugly twisted one scream and prepare. One of the two girls yelled, stupefy and the ugly one stopped mid yell. The Young man rose into the air. His eyes were white and had no shadows there. Out of his mouth came these words.

"Bane and Firenze you are here, your others must come quick to be near." The rest of the herd and 3 fillies with the stallion unicorn heard what came next. "This toad of a women means to end all others, you must sow her with 3 to 5 fillies. The stallion will conceive upon his 3 loves, again 3 to 5 stallions to service the above. If this is not done, the centaurs will become as "Dust in the Wind". This one is power, this one is Fate, this one is Honour, and he shall be great.

His time of change is upon him now. He now has the love to be within. The world he can love, but only those who love him; will have his physical love and be kin. You who are brilliant, his second and greatest Love; must ensure that he has what he needs, which are many young.

Three here, are in spirit. They will be offered, what has not been done; since the time of the Arcades, which changed from male to female. If they refuse, the third must do. He needs to consummate, his sperm must hurry. The time comes where you all must decide. Will you live and love or perish and die."

The first to give him child is here now. It is not his greatest Love here. It is the one who honours her family, who knows right from wrong, who would protect her Sister and her Mum. She will conceive within anon. He will love her as she will him. Either of the two shall be his love, others will join, even the other one, but beware the hidden, that love not.

The young man's body lowers to the ground, the young Daphne strips all around. There was not pain, light did abound; sweat and fury covered the ground. He arose with a clatter as he pronounced in a scowl. "My lady, I know not what I have fowled, but Lady of a House of Mine, so shall you be." 

The flash that accompanied this vow was bright. They hurried to the castle with all their might. They came to the walkway to find their friends, most frightened. Who pointed their wands at the Greengrass lass. "Stop, she is with us and saved us from the toad. We must hurry to M.O.M."; and so Fate gets her part that is due.

Hermione's mind was flashing with thoughts, 'I'm his greatest, but who are the others, besides Daphne? How can I help him? How can I do this? Destiny now put some of her love into it. 'Listen young one, you have the will; you have the power and you have the knowledge, that it is at Gringotts, you will have to go. You will know when he must do so; but you must help prior to that, you know.' Hermione relaxed, but noticed Luna's glow, when she glanced at Harry, a know. The 3 Black squibs were offered Magic, Love, and protection to go to him. The evil men died, as Death took her toll. Narcissa was confused and appalled, as she found that Draco was Lucius's half sister's child, not her own. The potion and mind being controlled.

Bellatrix was in conniptions, her mark was searing, making her glow. She who was cursed and ritualised, to be the insane bitch that is all. The Magic was gathering, the price that must be paid. Two death's not one was required this day. All went as planned, before the awry. The prophecy, the fight, Bella and Tonks. 

Tonks could not understand, why neither could hurt the other. Then Remus took a banisher to the head and Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunning Hex. Tonks recognised it too. Then as Sirius went to his Fate, Death had her piece. Bellatrix screamed and glowed bright white, beyond a X-mas blizzard, blinding those who still had some fate. 

The Death Eaters were all stunned and the Order watched, as Bellatrix spun. Her clothing comes off piece by piece, then they saw the mark dissolve into ink. A voice rang out to all. "Curses and Hexes, rituals absolved, this innocent child is returned to you all. A very Young looking Bella sank at Harry's feet. He wanted to kill her, but remembered seeing Remus's Fate and reason for.

He saw his Dogfather, with hate in his face, take Remus's head right out of place. He heard a voice too, in his head alright; 'child of my soul, she was not done right. But hurry to the atrium. So you must go, as Destiny, still has a way to placate.

In a different place, a different time; the five are still talking their dime!

"I Hermione, Harry's Mione, do always forgive my love Harry, so mote it be!" A bright gold light flashed and a bell tolled. A Ritual, blew, Hermione off a bit. Fleur, Tonks and her as a triangle around Harry. Tonks familial Love, Hermione spiritual Love, Fleur sexual Love. (Mix this up, as she sees others.) Doing ritual each must cut hand, say why doing this, love, friendship, respect, bond, obligation, guilt, etc. at each point of the triangle within the ritual circle.

Shows Lily's last seconds, shows Lily vs. Riddle fighting in Harry's head. Shows Gabrielle being bonded also. Shows the Death Eater attack on Bones, stopped because of the girls sleepover.

Shows that Amelia is only 25, just looks 50. Girls bonding. Capture all 5 Death Eaters. Get help from Shackle, Tonks, and Moody. The 10 girls and Amelia talk. Find out Harry is the one, who suggested a stress relief for girls, and that a female (Lily's) voice had told Luna the day and the time to have it. 

As each of the three finish the blood, the circle, and triangle, Harry then glows. Riddle on one side, Lily on the other. Ten at equal spots on the circle, 5 beings appear. Death goddess Hecate, Miss Fate, Miss Destiny, A flaming girl and a gold light girl.

They talk about Harry. His 13 wives, one for each House, his 13 concubines, again one for each. Queen Fleur and Lady Gabrielle, Lady Tonks Black, Lady Lilyanne Potter, Lady Hermione Gryffindor. Soul bonds for the children to the 5th generation, before Harry passes on.

Tonks told she must become Fleur, the day Fleur dies and ravish Harry. He will need to feel a triangle of his Soulmates and his loves to go on many great adventures, not pass unto the last one.

Fleur will give him nineteen boy children, fixing the Veela, Gabrielle will give him twenty one girl children, starting seven years after the bond. The boys creating more Veela from normal women. Luna giving him twenty three mixed children, all part Faye. Amelia and Susan giving him eleven mixed children carrying their lines. Daphne and Astoria giving him twenty three mixed children for the same. Padma and Parvati giving him forty one mixed usually twin children.

Hanna, Lavender, Su, Cho, and Tracey each giving him seven children of at least two boys and the rest girls. Hermione and Tonks giving him twenty one, each mixed boys and girls for the houses of Harry. Lily, who was changed to the same age as Harry, gives him twenty one mixed sex children also. The three fiery chasers each give him five children two of one and three of the other sex.

Septema and Burbage give him three children only, but one boy and two girls. No to Ginny, the fan girl potion bitch. Minerva, Poppy, Rosilda, and Pompey each give him a boy and girl, carrying on their lines. Cissy and Bella, enslaved by the magic for causing the death of their Head of House, even though Fate and Destiny required it, give Harry a child to triples, each year for forty nine years. I.E. Barefoot and pregnant. All prime numbers.

When Tonks messes up, getting many of his loves killed. Lord Harold Jamison Potter-Black, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Bones, Lord Le Fay, Lord Emrys, Shogan Li, Emperor Chang, King Achene (of the Veela Nation), and Prince Swat-them (of the Goblin Nation); as well as over fifty other lesser titles. Does a ritual, using the Veil of Death, linked to the forever locked room. (Albus said it was the room of Love). The resulting explosion made the DC [trademarked (Crisis on Infinite Earths)] and Marvel [trademarked (Secret Wars and Infinity Wars)] seem tame.


	7. Vernon Dumps Harry at Orphnage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Multiverses hiccup and convulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another section that is involved with the various changes to the HJP Multiverse interfering with the HP Multiverse.

AU Many Squibs work in orphanages. Ever since the Voldemort war. They were shocked. Harry Potter had been dropped off. They immediately got together moved the two working there to the home for magicals, that they had set up. They all met a week later. Many used potions, runes and arithmancy to look at Harry. They were all shocked, dismayed, angered. They were also surprised and amazed. After only a week of luv and attention; he had bonds with everyone under age twenty five. If he is as powerful; which he is, without the bindings they removed; he would hit puberty at age fifteen. The bonded would all have fifteen plus years of being able to have his children.

Those too old went to other places, while this one was a little, over staffed. So they started adding to the schools in the area. They found four more firsts, all girls within the three schools. All Harry's age, which defied probability. The Goddess or Destiny or Fate had a hand. The queens two great granddaughters came by (well their mums did for checking out places to help); within a year of Harry's third Birthday. They bonded to him. By his fourth B-day all the girl children, weather Non-magicals, Squibs, First Borne, or full Witches, had a type of soul bond with him.

They had him go to Kindergarten at all three schools. Found three from Squib lines, Witches or First Borne, and two Wizards or First Borne. A different bond happened with the boys. A vassal bond, spread to all the five boys, at the seven orphanages.

The girl that was the smartest, was Hermione Emma Granger. Her widowed mother was Emma Jean Granger, they lived with their great grandmother. Widow of Hector Dangworth-Granger. Her contributions are why the orphanages are connected to the schools. She still gets money from the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers.

The Goddess takes these three and puts them at Gringotts with their vaults.


	8. Harriet Potter Lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena, Goddess, playing at being an owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redoing this chapter. I saw Dragon really messed up.

Hedwig wasn’t really like most owls, Harriet mused as she nuzzled her hand with her head like a cat. Most post owls that she’d met weren’t so… intelligent or affectionate. She had no idea what she’d done to earn such a spectacular owl. Of course, she could be stubborn and moody, and more than a bit petulant. If it was true that pets reflected their owners; then it was probably her fault.

The wards exploding, blew the house, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley to smithereens. Athena Goddess of Wisdom, who was playing as an owl, had her magic blow the young one through a tear in the Multiverse.

She landed in a grey looking place. Her magic was frothing. Suddenly, Hedwig appeared with a huge load. There appeared to be a trunk, like Mad-eye's and several bags. She landed and dropped everything which made a huge pile at least twice as big as she was. Hedwig then changed into a beautiful young lady probably 10 to 20 years older than me.

She winked at me. Well Harriet, you are smart as well as brave, loyal to your friends, and sneaky when you need to. I have been keeping an eye on you because the supreme one is contemplating pulling you out of here. I guess she decided to do so. But I have a feeling that some things are going to be different where you are going, so I thought I would go and get all of your stuff. She winked again.

Harriet said; "I am sorry my lady. I understand your not Hedwig, but who really are you?" She laughed and said; "I just told you, you were smart. Who do you think I am?" Harriet looked at her. "The goddess Athena." "Why would you think I am her?" "Because you turned into a beautiful owl!" "Oh, very good, Harriet. You are quite correct. This is everything that the Potters were owed in this universe! I was not happy with the Dumbledores, Weasley's and others. You are not really needed in this universe, because Tom Marvelo Riddle did not have any more Horcrux's in this universe."

Harriet tilted her head and looked at the Goddess. "They were planning on marrying you with the Weasley's and stealing all your money. That is why she planned to pull you out! I pulled you out, just a little early! That way I was allowed to take everything of yours to take with you!" "Thank you, my lady!" "I am not sure about the universe you are going to. There are so many of them in the multiverse. But I hope you can find happiness." Harriet was smiling at her, as she smiled at Harriet.

"So follow the yellow brick road that is under your feet." Harriet glanced down in shock, then looked up and snickered. Harriet then look at the pile, and she arched an eyebrow. "Would my lady be able to help with the pile?" "Of course, child. Now that we are in the magic realm between the universes; she waved her hand. The bags all shrank and then went into the trunk. The trunk seemed to collect more locks it now showed eleven compartments. It then shrank to the size of a ring box, that Harriet pocketed.

"Thank you, my lady, Athena, and my friend Hedwig!" The goddess smiled and said, be of good cheer, my girl, the supreme one always has a plan and I believe she will find someone who is perfect for you!" Harriet bowed and then started skipping down the yellow brick road singing the Wizard of Oz!

She was seventeen and free to live her life. She came to a threefold fork in the road. There were signs by each fork. The first said, take over the soul drained body of Clark Kent. She thought about that and said no, she liked being a girl. The second sign said, become the twin to Neville Longbottom, the-boy-who-lived. She thought hard about that one.

Weather it was minutes, hours, or days, she was not sure. She mumbled maybe. Then looked at the third sign that said, be a twin to Lily Evans, save Harry and be his. As before, weather years, months, or days, she thought about it.

She was not sure, did she want to be able to be with Harry as Neville's sister. Or to be Harry's Aunt, saving him from all the pain they went through. And loving him as a spouse. He was her, she knew the good and the bad. She knew that all he would want is someone to love, who would love him. Age would not matter if she could have him. She spoke out loud. "I would save Harry, if I could have a way to be his age, when he is ready to start a family."

"So be it child, but you thought of the other also." "Yes, I did Goddess, but I would not know that Harry. This one I will understand and Know. Could spend our lives together, being parts of the whole, be happy." "So be it. By my will. So mote it be!"

This continues the split in the new multiverse, causing a different universe that is collecting all the changes. Weather minor or major. Athena allows Harriet to be Neville's Twin, become Rose, become Clark, then puts her into that universe that looks like it will form a new multiverse, as herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it is still a short chapter. The biggest problem I think I will have, is remembering all the characters differences.


	9. Elf Love: The Power He Knew Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack had killed all the adult elves. Only she was left. Her mum had told her that the Potters were the greatest as they loved their elves as family. She must always love them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elves are not quite like the books and movies of J. K. Rowling. I own none of the Potter-verse. I make no money.

The attack had killed all the adult elves. Only she was left. Her mum had told her that the Potters were the greatest as they loved their elves as family. She must always love them back. She felt the pull to Harry. Her magic was weak, as not yet bonded to the Potters. She felt his pain, she had to go to him, she disappeared in a quiet pop.

She re-appeared snuggled into Harry, under the stairs. Hugging and kissing him. He did the same to her. She got some blood off him, into her mouth. This activated a long lost bonding ritual, to him, personally. Intent was very important in the old rituals, as the blood had been his, mixed with his mums from some of the prior curses thrown at her. She picked up things from the blood.

Willing to do anything to save her Harry. Loving him, more than life itself. Some random memories, of breastfeeding off Lily, of being Lily breastfeeding Harry. Of having sex, kissing, playing, the bond was ancient magic, not done right, but very strongly.

She was bound as a loving member of his family. She was his. They will not know she is here, helping and watching. Her brain took it all in. She was his: spouse, mother, sister, daughter, protector, defender, friend, playmate. She was his: assassin, killer, soul of vengeance. She was his: Bella.

When the cunning giant one took her love to the long whiskered one at the giant castle. She was happy. By the time they were done checking over her love. She was extremely unhappy. They were going to put him with the dirty Dursley's. She could not allow this. She could feel the magic from one room was pulsing so loudly that she was not sure what would happen when they entered. She decided to go get everything that belonged to her master, her love, Harry!

She pulled everything from the vaults, the goblins would be very unhappy! Because of the ancient blood bonding. She knew exactly what his heritage was. He was the sole Lord of the house of Peverell and all of the following sub lordships. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from his father's side. Ravenclaw from his mother's side. And then, Slytherin from conquest. As the only male child left of those houses. He had the right to take anything out of them.

So there were three multi compartment trunks. All of them holding, bags of holding. Though several of the compartments had books and other artifices. The long whiskered one would not be happy with her taking, her Harry's wand from him. It had been hard to get the ring because of all the wards. And then that nasty little curse. Not good that it was there. Then getting all the other artifices of the families and cleaning them up.

The lady Hufflepuff's cup and her staff. The Lord Slytherin's locket and gauntlet. The lady Ravenclaw's diadem. And the Lord Gryffindor's sword. Even though she was unhappy with the long whiskered one. The giant one had been very nice. So she had followed the magic from her, Harry's scar; to the cup; the staff; the locket; the gauntlet; and the diadem. And found Tom's diary that she destroyed.

She wondered what her Harry would do with the giant snake she put in one of the chests in the trunk. The snake was his since he is Lord Slytherin. She left the skins though that had been sloughed off through the years. She had seen what the whiskered one did to the healer and being unhappy. She fixed all the people in the castle, the pictures, and the ghosts. They will now obey the castle and not the whiskered one.

She decided to play a prank, on whiskered one; she took the weir guild from him. All the books and other artifices that he had hidden; as well as, all the potions in the castle were in three of the chests, and in one of the compartments. She then floated her Harry, up to the seventh floor. She walked back-and-forth in front of the tapestry of the stupid person trying to train trolls to dance. A door opened up. She entered with Harry and all the trunks and came out on the street by Gringotts.

The people seem to be freaking out! This was because they had never seen a high elf. She walked in caring Harry and the trunks floating behind her. A senior goblin rushed from a doorway in the back. She spoke perfect gobbledegook, though very ancient. I wish to see the Prince of this clan, to open an account for my Harry. Heir or Lord Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Potter, and/or Black!

The goblin said; follow us for this is very intriguing! He led them to a room with a number of wizards and witches and others as she could tell they were not just wizards or witches. One of them, a female, showed the Goddesses magic. I am Harriet, a different Harry, but I will be Harrys for always, whispered the young lady. She could tell, that she was a female bound to her Harry and yet, a female counterpoint of her Harry, whom she loves. So loving both, will work.


	10. The green rocks and family magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to any recognised characters. No copy infringement is intended. All rights belong to their owners. I make no money from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DC, Smallville, or any other recognized person, place, idea, or thing.

Sirius's will gave everything out, then asks that Tonks stays with Harry for something else. Vernon Dursley had been offered 1,000,000 pounds (a little more than 1,000 Galleons), to sell to the Goblins (Sirius) Petunia. To the Goblins, married females are property of their husband. Unmarried are the property of their father. Widowed and divorced are the property of the clan or for wizards, head of the family.

Vernon, being the scum prick he was, accepted thinking about his lover that they could go to the Mediterranean to live. Dudley had changed after the Dementors and the shared weed with Harry and the talks they had. The Tonks were accepted back into the family, but the magic contract activated a binding of Nymphadora Black to Harry. This happened as Andromeda and Nymphadora were accepted back, then the marriage was accepted between Ted and Andromeda.

She was given blood from Lily as was Petunia. They became more like her, Petunia became Lily almost to a tee. The ritual used to make the potions was a complex Potter Family Magic. Harry had taken the blood adaption of Sirius, so was a Black-Potter with only his eyes being Lily. This allowed the magic to bind all three together and strengthened Jeremy's (Red Jacobson Author) Law. Because till he loses his virginity it is a minor power. The age thing was the adoption made him older, now seventeen. So the blood for the ritual taken from Harry was fifteen, and then seventeen. Technically though Harry was sixteen, so his magical maturity happens, but being a virgin, not all the way. 

Lily's blood was from when they first married at age eighteen, then nineteen, and finally twenty. This worked on both women. So 34 year old Petunia/Lily turned into (34+18+19+20+15+17=123/6=) 20 year old. Tonks was 21 so turned into (21+18+19+20+15+17=110/6= 18 year old.

Lily was the great witch, Rose the identical twin, was a much weaker one. Petunia was a Squib, almost a witch. Charlus had used the contract marriage of Dorea Stephanie Black to use family magic, to force her to love the head of House. He helped James get Lily by using the Heir magic. Lily has Harry, then switches with Rose as Rose wanted to see what parenthood was like. They went into the fidelius, but Sirius came to them, even before Albus could tell him the secret. James said a fidelius could not stop the family magic. Rose was getting a bit bored, but Lily would not be back from America for another year. Albus added some more wards so the family magic would not work. Rose became pregnant with twin girls. She became frightened, so James realised that the family magic had stopped working and redid the Heir magic on her. This screwed everything up. Rose was not Lily, so James and Albus's ward magic really changed things around, it did not connect to the family stone yet. So did not pick up the mistakes in the magic!

Sirius arrives and sees that they are dead, but then sees the twins moving inside Rose's stomach. So he delivers them by cesarean section. Thus shutting down (Roses) Lily's body. Thus his magic assumes he killed her. He took the twins to his twin sister, that no one knew about. She was a Squib, but Edgar Bones had loved her, so that is why he was not well known. It was found that he was cursed with an infertility curse. If not found for three years, it becomes permanent, family magic could reverse it within (five years) or cure not done. As Amelia was oldest and her husband had taken the Bones name and they had twins, a boy and girl. It was not till the five years had passed before Amelia's family was killed. So Sirius brought them one child, they and Amelia blood adopted her. Sirius swore on his magic, that the girl was an orphan and that she was not the heir to any house. Again, the magic was not happy for though he told the truth as far as he knew it was not the whole truth. 

She was the second one taken out of "Lily"; but that did not matter. She was an orphan. He took the second to Arthur his friend; who was going broke, but wanted a daughter. He and Molly agreed to blood adopt. Sirius set up a fund to pay for one half the Hogwarts tuition or any of the three other schools in Britain for all their children, full for the girl.

The only double blood adoption did not age her. The triple did age Susan a year. They had went to the Goblins. Prince Ragnarok was surprised the wills of James and Lily did not fully activate. He studied this. When Sirius showed up asking for the girls to never know that they were Potters. Ragnarok, who was prince of all Goblins, after the second world war, killed off the other two royal lines, made a deal. 

Ragnarok was looking and agreed as they were Evans not Potters. They were illegitimate Potters and since they were girls, they would not be looked at as Potters. The blood adoptions made them bound to Harry from James/Albus's magic in the fidelius. Albus sends Sirius to Azkaban after playing with his mind. The Dementors and his animagus ability would loosen this later. Ragnarok paid the senior Undersecretary, an assistant minister named Fudge to see Sirius in jail. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr., Was never told. Ragnarok demanded that Sirius blood adopt Harry as he would be sterile. So he collected the blood and hair. The deal included that he could change it after he was freed, if ever. Sirius knew he would be free as soon as the truth drug was used. Albus showed shortly after. It was for the Greater Good, after all.

Harry is in the really sick, dark, blood warded house by the time Charlus dies in a Death Eater attack, one of the last that Greyback led. Bella and the twins did Longbottom right after the disaster Greyback led them into. Dorea started getting sick, then started de-ageing. She was a teenager, when Lily appeared, never having known anything was wrong. The strange green rocks of the town of Smallville having changed her. After finding out that as Harry's mum, she would not age or de-age until Harry hit puberty. But that Dorea would within a week, become Harry's age. Lily took her to Ragnarok. He had made a deal with Lily about going to Smallville, as the last of his royal family, had died there from a meteor shower. Ragnarok had not really believed that.

When Lily showed up, Petunia thought it was Rose. The wards were so sickening that the now Stephanie Doreen Black and Lily were hurting. Vernon had gone from a domineering arse to an abusive one. Lily contacted Ragnarok and his people fixed the wards, but Vernon was too insane. Lily had Ragnarok setup Vernon going to America with Petunia. She was playing her. Vernon died there in Smallville. She was able to bring a daughter back for the clan. Ragnarok then married her, even though she was one hundred plus years younger.

"Petunia" the witch wife told the American Meta-Magic division, she would inform the British, who needed to know. They agreed, as he seemed to be a Squib. She then told Petunia that Dudley was a wizard. Petunia did not want that for him. They made a deal that would bind his magic, as well as hers. But Lily had not been completely honest with her, about that. Dudley would be able to change back with a ritual. Petunia would have to accept Lily as Rose into the house. The blood ritual took all of Petunia's and Dudley's magic and gave it to Harry, it also drew out the soul anchor from Harry's head.

Harry was now greater than Tom. Lily's changes with the wards, with the family magics made her more fanatical than Bella, by about one thousand percent. It was Jeremy's Law and all the screwed family magics.

Susan was on her second broom riding. Harry had held her hand and explained what to do. His magic stirred the adoption/family magic. She had lost the instinctive broom riding magic, but Harry rekindled it. She was riding and while Harry was helping Hooch with the others that were having problems; reason why the second of three (instead of two) lessons. Susan flew to close to the Whomping Willow. It crushed her legs and broom batting her for the home run fence.

Harry had been a bit distracted every since helping Hermione and Susan. He saw the branch grand slam her, he was off to the races. It was hushed up, as Albus did not want anyone to know that the new DMLE's niece and heir almost died. He obviated everyone, but this threw Harry's magic into overdrive, as the green rocks that his "Aunt" studied, had changed every one there.

He now had Susan (in Hufflepuff), "Stephanie" (in Slytherin), and Hermione (in Ravenclaw), Ginevra (in Gryffindor) as his friends. Ron was not happy, but was told to befriend Harry. Molly wanted to have Harry, marry her daughter Ginevra. Since that time, her mind had sold herself that Ginny was hers, not blood adopted.

There was a number of differences in the new multiverse that changed between the different timelines. The different universes and then this being the weird one that might become a new multiverse. It spit into two new main universes, then the new multiverse happened as the Goddess put these into the new multiverse. Timelines were so twisted, it became hard to understand. As the number of Lily's was almost as high as the number of Harry's.


	11. Special Project: Lily And Rose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Lily's special projects. Changed things from my thoughts here. Daisy, Hermione, Luna, Su, and ?. Lily, Rose, and "Alice"?

Rose sent a letter to Lily about the prophecy. After Lily had read it. She sent back a reply stating that she would be very careful. The problem with this is that prophecies and fate are intertwined. Lily marries James Potter, Rose and Petunia are invited to the wedding. Rose has no date and so comes with Remus. Petunia brings Vernon which throws things into a tizzy. Vernon definitely does not want to marry Petunia now finding out that she was a freak that got infected with the strange radioactive rock. Petunia had a strange effect on Remus and they ended up spending the night together. She ended up pregnant. It was a surprise to find out that she could change just like Remus could after she got pregnant from him.

Lily became pregnant with Harold. Just a month or so later. Rose hung out with both her sisters while Remus seemed to be stuck on Petunia. He had a pack with her and the child which ended up being children one boy one girl. Even though Remus was scared that they might be werewolves like himself. He decided to marry Petunia anyway. She became lady Lupin. Rose and Lily entered the unspeakables. Rose and Lily both had special projects.

Lily's project was checking out the time Turners. Trying to find a way to make it better and less dangerous for people. She had seven different ideas or theories about what would happen if you met yourself or interacted with yourself in the past. She was trying to decide what to do at that point, but being six months pregnant. She decided she had to take maternity leave.

Rose, on the other hand, was checking out several things that had been discarded among the unspeakables for a very simple reason that they could not figure it out. This led rose to checking out Japan. She found that most of the super heroes and villains were from magic users being subjected to the radiation of the nuclear bombs. But she also found out there was a small group of girls with strange and different powers that were almost being enslaved. Something was not right with them 

While she was there she found a couple; a very young man and woman with the last name of Li who had tracking charms on them. She deleted the charms and talking to them gave them a way to get to England. She also so help them get a house in Surrey near the Evans house and Petunia's new house, though it is nowhere near Lily's new house. It is because Potter Manor is in Wales and not Surrey. Godric's Hollow is only an hours drive from Surrey.

The young couple had been pregnant, and they gave birth while in England and name the girl Su of house Li. Rose was a constant companion of the young couple and protective of Su. Rose having come back from Japan and getting the okay of Head Unspeakable Croaker was studying Su's mum, she realised that she was not one hundred percent human. She was, not sure whether she was a Kitsune or Neko hybrid.

As it seems magic had not been used; Rose decided to check her out chemically and biologically. This led to her understanding that someone non-magical have been experimenting on magical creatures DNA. She got in touch with Croaker who then contacted the magical branch in Japan about what rose found in Japan. They did not tell the Japanese about the Li's. Of course, Rose did not realise that three others had come from Japan also. It was Petunia that had talked to them about where the Li's were and had somehow gotten rid of the tracking charms.

Over the next three years before Mr. Li was killed; the four young women had ten children, all girls. All eleven girls were smart, fast, strong and small compared to the average Englishwoman. They were all four foot eight to five foot two. The average English Woman is five foot three.

It was kind of strange in that two of the women had twins twice, while the other two changed from a single girl to twins. In the end there was three girls that were not twins, and three sets of twins. When Mr. Li was killed in an auto accident they expected the four women to die. This is where they found out that Harry had bonded with them. The bond was not sexual, it was loving as he considered them substitute mums.

When Rose had been told that Lily and James were dead. She had immediately told Croaker about the prophecy she had heard. Albus had already had them buried with a beautiful tomb and Harry was already at Petunias with strange blood wards on the house. This led to Albus being in big trouble. 

Because Rose had a copy of the prophecy, they moved the tomb and pulled up to the coffins and Lily was not there. This again led to Albus being in even more trouble. In the long run, this is what cost him the influence he had with the new minister, Cornelius Fudge.

Because of the inept blood wards; Harold or Harry as he liked to be called, would have to stay with Petunia for at least five years as this dovetailed with the prophecy. Rose had to accept it. But this is what led to Harry bonding with the mothers and the girls and Daisy Lupin. Darren Lupin though. On the other hand, was not that nice to Harry. He was jealous that Daisy liked Harry, so he sided with his mum all the time, as Petunia did not care for Harry at all.

Even though all the girls loved Harry and were bonded with him, only Su had more of a bond with his magic. Su's hair was a raven red as well as the other singleton girls, all the twins had raven black hair. The group was always in interscholastic activities and became friends with an auburn haired girl named Hermione Jane Granger. It was not till after she turned eleven and she got a letter that she figured out who Harry was. This letter led to a lot of talks, with the girls about more in-depth things than schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to do it again. I plan on their being many Love bonded, but only seven sexual bonded. I keep having to curb my expansion thoughts.  
> 1:Lily  
> 2:Rose  
> 3:Li Su  
> 4:Daisy Lupin  
> 5:Hermione  
> 6:Luna  
> 7:Have not decided
> 
> So may go with five instead of seven. But was thinking about Tonks, using my Fan fiction potion mishap for her. I decided to have many Harry's, this is the power, he knew not.


	12. The new Evans Multiverse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Evans Multiverse has settled. It only has One Hundred and one universes as the changes are if eight of the possible thirteen events did not happen. Five (Four plus any one of the others) of the events were mandatory, to create the new universe, within the multiverse! So far there are ten universes, pushing out different timelines. The eleventh universe had all thirteen events happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU that this takes place in, is the one were all thirteen things, took place.
> 
> Taking a break. Next chapter in a couple to few days, hopefully.
> 
> This is were the story will be taking place.

With the timelines being fried. This universe has all thirteen ultimate things happening. It also led to another timeline, which is this one. The family's magic that Sirius invoked in the later time, is what helped create this new Multiverse. But in doing so, the Potter family magic invoked the prior families magics. This led to the magic of the houses of Merlin and Morgana; Potter, Gaunt, and Black; as well as Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; and finally the House that Death created with all her sister Goddesses; House Peverell to flash through creating this one universe. It is much different than the other hundred. But it will lead to another possible multiverse as this one is so different from the other ten main lines.

One of the biggest problems was that Sirius was insane when invoking the families magic. But the intent he had was so strong that Harry will be a love God basically. He will not be a sex God; will not be a god of stamina, or anything like that, but will be equal to the best a male could ever be. But that he will love easily and be loved easily. This can be both good and bad, as the flip side of love is hate. The strong emotions of love and hate are really where, the three unforgivables and the two supreme protections come into play.

So let us start the story in what would be called the Lily Josie Evans Universe. It comes into being, in that it happens when Lily Josephine Evans and her twin Rose Antoinette Evans are born. This is where there was a major split in the timelines. In the majority of the timelines. Lily was an only baby. It was when her mum died in childbirth, that the father married another woman and impregnated her with Petunia. This still happened, but with twins being born, is what caused their mother to die.

Unlike in the other timelines and multiverses all three children were magical. This led to a completely different story.

They all thought they were mutants as there were stories coming out of America of a large number of mutants and there were also several scattered across the rest of the world. It was strange that almost ninety percent of the superheroes and super villains were in America and Japan.

But the current thought was that the nuclear radiation from the testing and the explosions is what caused the superheroes and super villains. Unbeknown to the general population of the world. The superheroes and super villains were actually wizards and witches that were imbued with radiation.

Their father is a geologist and when there was a meteor strike in the USA. He was given the okay to go visit. He decided to take his entire family. This was his biggest mistake, this is where the major timeline changed.

He arrived in the small town in Kansas and found a number of strange glowing rocks. The thing is though; they did not glow normally. It was not until his daughters got within ten feet or he and his wife three to five feet. That they started to glow. He stupidly used himself; his wife and children as Geiger counters, thus ensuring that they were impregnated with the radiation.

He picked up some radiation as he was a squib. His wife was also a squib but if squibs had a level. She was the lowest, and he was the highest.

After three months he had found numerous green meteors; a red one; a blue one; a yellow one; an orange one; a silver one; a gold one; a white one; and a black meteor. 

Petunia had liked to play with the black, the blue, and several green meteors as those were her favourite colours. Petunia's personality changed tremendously. She also lost all her magic. She had absorbed 'both' the rock's colours into herself, as well as some of the green ones. Thus, she lost her personality, as well as her magic.

Since the green meteors were so prevalent in number. The single coloured meteors were different and attractive to the girls. They only found one of each and the gold was embedded into the black. 

Rose had been playing with the red meteor and the white one. Rose absorbed both of them, as well as some green, when she fell unconscious onto them. This changed her personality a bit and affected her magic.

Petunia's mother had been playing around with the green meteors as well as the orange one. When she absorbed the orange one, the green adversely affected Daffodil. When Petunia hugged her, Daffodil died, but Petunia absorbed her mother's powers. Petunia was no longer a witch, but she was superhuman.

Lily had been touching all of the meteors helping her dad, sort them, and catalogue them. She had gotten a little of each colour into her, with more of the green, as there were so many. Her dad actually absorbed the silver and the yellow. It was shortly after this that Petunia's mother died. 

The girl's dad had started to get sicker. Having a fever every once in while. But the strange things that normally happened around his girls, started to happen around him. He had become a wizard, but without a focus i.e. wand, staff, ring, etcetera; he was having a hard time controlling it.

Lily had categorised the various meteors. The red one seemed to change personality but was more involved in emotions or inhibitions. The green ones were variable, anything and everything could come from them. The blue seem to temporarily stop powers or magic.

The gold ended everything, all powers, all magic, all meteor powers! It had slowly gotten smaller as it was used as an antidote to the others. The silver seemed to increase magical power. John Evans had become so preoccupied with his growing magical power; that he failed to notice Daffodil getting sick. By the time Petunia hugged her Mum, it was to late for the gold meteor rock to work. 

The yellow and orange meteor rock, did not seem to do anything. It was not until later that the orange showed that it physically changed you.

Petunia was in tears and so depressed, that it was dangerous. After her senior year; this is what led to her marrying Vernon Arnold Dursley. She had yelled at her family that she wanted nothing to do with them. She had then moved out. Even though she only knew Vernon for a few summer months. Lily headed back for her last year of school while Rose headed for Ilvermorny.

Rose had transferred to Ilvermorny after her OWLS. She had been in Ravenclaw, when she was attacked. Since it had happened inside their tower. They did not know who, exactly did it. For this reason, she had transferred to Ilvermorny. She loved it there.

The loss of her sister Rose to Ilvermorny. Caused Lily to reevaluate her life. This had led to her, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Peter becoming closer. After Rose, Alice had been her best friend. Of course it did not count the other four girls that were in her coven. The four girls were Bathsheba, Charity, Aurora, and Septima.

Peter was unhappy that Rose left to the colonies and that Petunia had forsaken the magical world. His depression that he would not be related to James, led to his fall. Of course he should not have been promised anything.

Sirius being James's blood brother (they adopted each other), had led to Remus and Peter feeling left out. Remus had liked Petunia the most, while Peter liked Rose. If he had been able to help her, it might have gone different than THIS universe's history did.


	13. Explaining Some Of The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining Some Of The Reality, as well as how it works versus the HJP, HP, and Evans Multiverses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining Some Of The Reality, as well as how it works versus the HJP/HP and Evans Multiverses.

This universe had family magics as well as family blood inheritances or magics. It also had ambient magic which is how the elves survived at Hogwarts, of course the ley lines help a hell of a lot. Hogwarts was on the cross roads of eleven ley lines, no other school has as many. Each school was actually on the crossroads of five or seven ley lines. Ley Lines appear to only cross in prime numbers one, two, three, five, seven, and eleven. This allowed the brownies, gremlins, house elves, etc. to take care of the schools.

The world probably had close to thirty-five percent magical beings in it. Though the intelligence of that thirty-five percent was closer to seventy percent intelligent. This percentage also includes the merfolk, and all the "lesser" creatures of all types. This thought is because they have a language. Intelligence according to the humans is anything over ninety IQ.

Ten percent are Semi-Intelligent, this includes most magical animals. Giants and trolls are barely in the intelligent percentage, basically because of the language. The trolls actually have seventy IQ, but they are still lumped in the seventy percent. Twenty percent are unintelligent; in that usually means plants and most animals. The Phoenixes are smarter than Trolls and Giants, but only beast speakers can understand them, so they are in the Semi-intelligent section. This is not real, just how 'Humans' perceive things.

The world thought it strange that the meteor shower that hit in that small town in Kansas had also had one that hit in the ocean off of Japan. A number of superheroes and super villains in the USA were from that meteor shower. The ones in Japan had nothing to do with the meteors. As the year approached nineteen ninety, Lily was looking at James as a possible husband.

Rose was head girl at Ilvermorny. Though the title was not Head Girl, it was Valedictorian. They had a Lead Girl and Lead Boy below her. So she was more like class president.

Prophecies are really strange things. Seers give them usually one of two ways; they give them to somebody who is involved in the prophecy, or they are given to more than one person. This is what Albus thought happened, as his brother, Severus, and he, himself were present. He never realised that the prophecy included him. As it started with only him.

Meanwhile at Ilvermorny, the seer had come across Rose in one of the corridors of the school. She gave her a prophecy that said her other half would seem to die. But not die, but wish they were dead for six years. That the boy who lived would be treated to do evil, but that the evil would fail to overcome, if she was there, as she would be needed then.

The story line seemed to follow the HJP Multiverse, till Riddle started to climb the stairs.

CLIFFHANGER DON'T YOU HATE THEM!


	14. And The Last Bit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the last bit that shapes the new Multiverse. The combined HJP and HP Multiverse overlap, that created a third separate Multiverse, from two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know confusing as all Hell.

She saw with her own eyes. Selene had come over, pregnant. She helped with the bonding ritual of Fae. Neither knowing it affected them also. Harry was bonded to all three of them. Damn James and Dumbledore, the shit's. A frigging prophecy saying Harry must kill Voldemort or die trying. Fuck that! My Harry will live to change the world. 

Not allowing us to flee; I am going to have to do those other spells and rituals. Harry will live, we will probably die. I may lose half my soul. The bonding ritual that enslaved the elves. Voldy shorts's Mark enchantment, that enslaves the wearer, and I need something else. 

Dora was coming over to watch Harry, while a very pregnant Selene and I talked, in a few days. She must have had a vision, to want to come to this place. The war wards of castle Potter are aggressively hateful, at least to me. Probably because I hate James, but love my Harry.

Lily is pissed at the world; especially, her husband James and his friends. They think Albus "The Great" Dumbledore will protect them. Since the move, she had been doing research in Rituals, Seals, Enchantments, and learning to hate her husband and his friends.

Harry is the one. I found a goblin made ritual dagger. It was behind a story book, I had not seen. Which was very strange. I read about the three brothers, who supposedly received artifices from Death. I had a epiphany. James's cloak, is that one from the story. So prepare the ritual, now that we are not in the castle, which just means, Dumbledore has more than a few loose screws. The circle took me a month. Harry's B-day is today, Selene will be here tomorrow, no matter what the Dumbass says.

I use the dagger to cut Harry's palm, he does not cry out. I was unprepared for the pain, when I cut my palm. We soaked the cloak in our blood. I then touched the cloak to mine and Harry's forehead. "I vow my mind to you, to help you learn to be smarter than the rest." A blue light flashes. She felt clearer on what to do. 

I then touch the cloak to his chest and mine. "I vow my love for you, so that you may save and free those who love you and those whom you Luv! A Red light flashes. Hmmm...I feel better about this now. 

I use the cloak to put the symbol of magic sharing on my stomach and the rune to receive magic on Harry's. "I vow my magic to you, I freely give any and all, so that thou shall live." A white light flashes. She feels calm; even though the next is bad. 

Using the cloak, she makes herself come. She then lays the entire cloak around Harry. "With my soul, with my body, I vow to you. That whom you wish, shall have your children, and that they shall be a good parent. They will comfort you, as you comfort them. The bindings of the world, are not done to you, love is the way, you will work. So Mote It Be! 

She blacked out. She awoke to find Harry suckling on her breasts. On the floor, in the runic circle, she had made. "Oh my love, I pray I did right!" She forgets what she did to the cloak; as Hecate, the Goddess of Death smiles.

Selene came by, we collected blood from all the elves, and us, bought the blood from the apothecary for the others. She said that those would give Harry his people, to save us all.

The second Ritual is complete. The eleven Elves, are no longer Elves. But the new races that Harry will breed true. Nekos (three non-Elves), the pride cat girls. Harry only male for them. But as a pride, stronger in loyalty than any wizard or witch, giving a vow. Of course, all Harry must do is touch an evil witch, to subvert her to him and being a Neko. Take that Death Mark. The rest is why, it only cost a little less than a quarter of her soul; as they can be TAKEN, i.e. forced from any 'bad' girls, never given a choice. 

The Fox girls, Kitsunes (three non-Elf). They will have the highest Magic. A normal witch or wizard will be putty in their hands. Harry can change witches that are not Marked. They must not be able to have children, yet. Either they must be to old or to young to have children. Kitsunes are soul bound to their mate, Harry. Always being the same age as him, or just short of not being able to have his kids. That Goblin Ritual, no wonder no one sees female Goblins. 

The Dragon girls, Fiestras (two non-Elf), these will live the longest, be the strongest, equal to a Dragon; but have the weakest magic, though the highest resistance. This is what she will be, when she dies, if her body dies before James. These will be his bodyguards. Harry can turn any unbonded female human (magical or not) into one. They do have a choice. They are loyal to death for family. Harry is their master and mate. 

The shapechangers [(one non-Elf) and herself] are the weakest magically, but top for speed, dexterity, and second in strength. They will be able to take out weres, vamps, through possibly, Trolls. Harry's assassins, spies, and fighters, as well as additional bodyguards and lovers. These are the females, unbonded from other races. I will laugh at the female weres, vamp's, Vela's, and all those we got the blood from. They that are touched and are bound by soul, by magic, and by body! (Those still able to have children). This is her choice, if she dies after James. This is the part that cost me another quarter of my soul! 

Those of the Last group look Human (two non-Elf), so will seem Muggleborn. But they are the the Mental giants. All will be geniuses, in different fields. They will have full Mental Powers (known to muggles as Psionics, or mutant powers.). Harry will learn from them, by body and thought and be protected by them. The Metas are what I will be, if I do not die. They are the ones to stop creatures like the Dementors. His intelligence will rise for each one, as they bond with him. Though they must give themselves to him, as well as not be evil. Or if he saves them from death, at the risk of his own life.

All will be his brood mares. We will not be able to stop ourselves. With this, his power, and the prophecy and ... Oh Goddess, there's something. Why can I not remember. He will evolve very young. Probably seven or eight, nine at the latest. So one to three years of children, before school. If I don't die, things will get very interesting. We will see, who our real friends are.

The next day, James sees Dora and Selene and says he will be going to the pub for a while. This has been the story since the move a week ago. It also causes her to hate him more, as he seems to not care about protecting us.

Selene says: "Your bodies will die All Hollows Eve, one soul will survive, defending against another, to protect a third. Harry should be in a betrothal contract, or all may die. Your ritual will go off; but it will not be as bad as you thought. Though the Fates say, it will go completely different than you plan. The Goddess is unhappy with the way this world is going. Harry will be the savoir, freeing many, having more children than would normally be possible. Dora trips, she asks: "Can I have a contract with Harry. Not understanding, being a bit over six, but wanting what she thinks, unborn Luna will get.

The Potter castle ward stone, activated the second James died. Adriana Potter, granddaughter of Merlin had sacrificed half her soul to it, before going out to kill Morgana and Mordred Le Fey. As she was dying, having succeeded, but not ending the Le Fey line. She poured all the absorbed magic into the stone, as well as her life blood. She had created a Tome for all female Potters, nee or born. Thereafter the stone had gotten more sex (Fluids), blood (Menstrual), and Magic than any being, from the females of the line. The wards now accepted Lily!

The cloak ritual had activated some power, as it was the intent to protect the Peverell Heir. The ritual of the elves had empowered the crystal stone into a type of sentience. It was no longer a power that killed all, not transported by the Lord of the House. It now had subtlety, as well as minions, the no longer House Elves.

Hecate was watching. Trying to understand the way the Goddess had twisted all her and her sisters works. She, Destiny, Fate, Life(Mother Nature), and Magic had planned out, what was to come. But now, it looks like we will be bound to the world, a bit more than planned.

She turns around as she feels their mother do something. Well this is interesting. Who are you seven, says Hecate, the Goddess of Death. (One): Lily Potter, (says one of Harry's mothers.) (Two): Lilly Rose Potter, (says Harry/Ginny's the Life-Debt daughter.) (Three): Lily Andromeda Potter, (daughter of betrothal contract Harry Potter/Dora Tonks daughter.) (Four): Harriet Lily Potter (that went thru the explosion.) (Five): Lilly Emma Potter, (daughter of soul-bound Harry and Hermione Potter, who died with both of them, killing Riddle at Hogwarts.) (Six): Patricia Pandora Potter, (daughter of Harry/Luna Potter; unborn, when Luna went thru the veil, saving Sirius.) They all turn to the last one. I am what the future brings. I am what the past is. I am the daughter. I am the wife. I am the mother, and I am myself; your daughter. (Seven): Lillian Hecate Potter!.

As Death and her four sisters are contemplating the seven young women; the Goddess finishes the Ritual that the crystal was saving Harry, with all the prior flaws, made him into.

Progenitor: The thirteen families Magic, that he is sole heir to, has created a Male Progenitor. No matter the species, he can father a child. Can is an interesting word. It means possible. A Progenitor will always breed when in love and it will be possible, nothing can prevent it. The Deathly Hollows were no more. 

She had plans for Harry and Lillian. She would be the one to remember what happened here so that Harry can use his abilities, there. She was not sure what the new plan was, but she was supreme one for this multiverse. Of course she is the daughter of the supreme one, just as all the others are.


	15. And Then There were Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It explains were the second Harry comes from. Lily and Rose will be his. Daisy, Hermione, and Luna will be the younger Harry's.

Harry awoke to white. It took him a few seconds to realize that he seemed to be at Kings Crossing where the trains were. He stood up and realised he was naked. And then he heard a small whimpering cry, that pulled at him to where he had to look. He saw shrivelled up baby creature. He heard a voice, that he had only heard in his dreams. "He is no longer a part of you my son."

Harry turned and saw his mother Lily. He rushed forward and hugged her. She returned the hug. "Mum, is it really you." "Yes, my love. It is your mum. You have done so well across the multiverses, but there has been a divergence. A new multiverse started and you have a decision to make. You cannot go back." "But mum!" "I am sorry Harry, but the new dark Lord who will die soon has raped and killed Hermione."

Harry staggered as he took in that Hermione was dead . "He will die shortly before Tom Riddle is dead because he will be caught killing, after having raped; Luna! Neville will take his head off, just as he kills Luna! Neville followed what you said and made sure that the snake died. But then he realised that Hermione and Ron were missing. He came across Hermione's body, he could see what was done to it. He then went looking for Ron and came across him as he killed Luna." Harry was staggered and shocked, 'but why would he do it. He loved Hermione." "But she did not love him. She loved you!" 

Neville did not even think about it for a second. But he was a bit out of it. At that point, he went after Voldemort. Voldemort was in a duel with Filius and Minerva, at that point. He put the sword of Gryffindor right through the back of Tom Riddle's chest, and it came out through his heart. So Neville actually ended up being the chosen one. At least in this universe.

"So now for your decision and choice. You have three of them in front of you. One: you may come into the beyond. Two: you can go into another universe. Three: you may go to the new multiverse." Harry looked at his mum. He was still holding her, and realised that their hips was touching. He blushed and took a half step backwards. Lily smirked at him and said: "Harry in the first one, you will come into the afterlife and will have some happiness until you decide to be reincarnated. In the second one you will follow along into the different universes of this multiverse, as the master of death. In the third one. I am not a hundred percent sure what you will get. It further seems to have been, a new multiverse that this is creating more universes. The one you will go to has a chance of starting another new multiverse; made from something that happened. I also seem to be alive in that one!" Harry was wondering why she was humming to herself.

"The third one is not the same as this universe. Also, you will enter it at the age you are now. There was no Deathly Hollows in the other universe. So even though you are the master of death in this one, you will not be the master death and in that one. But having once had all hollows. You are still different than what you should have been before. That is why you will be seventeen. When you enter the other universe. All I can tell you is that you will have a prime number of soulmates!"

Harry, who was a virgin, thought he would die from all the blood going to his face. To actually have someone to love him! Lily continued. "But that also, another you will be there as a child." Harry was astonished, discombobulated, and dumbfounded! There would be someone who he could love and who would love him.

He decided to go with it. Maybe it would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on who else for Harry? Thinking about Alice.


	16. Lord HJ Potter, Rises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Wales at the Potter Manor!

Meanwhile in Wales at the Potter Manor 'Harry' James Lee Potter awoke. He was discombobulated and not even sure where he was. This is the first time he had seen Potter Manor, not sure how he knew this was the manor. At least he thought this is the first time he had seen it after travelling into the past six times, that he could recall. He was thinking on this and he groans out loud. "It might be more than that, I have to be careful. If I am going to be saying any vows." Harry got dressed. It was not his normal style, as it was more like a peacock would be dressed. He looked in the mirror decided he must be either sixth or seventh year. A house elf finally appeared. He asked the elf to bring his parents to a room that was private and to show him thereto. The house elf was happy but also seemed a little confused.

What he assumes to be James's parents (he is getting flashes of a life, he never had); finally showed up and James's mother or his mother now, he is not sure which. She seems to be slightly upset and came over. She tested the back of his forehead with her back of her hand and said: "Jamison what is the problem." He pointed out a chair and she sat. He stood up and pulled his wand out and said: "I swear upon my magic that what I am about to say, is the whole truth that I know to be real; so mote it be. So be it. Lumos;" the room lit up; "Knox" and it was back to normal.

He then proceeded to tell them that he was born on July 31 of nineteen eighty. With the name of Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter. They are both looking at him with goggle eyes and mouth opening and closing like a fish. He then handed his mother his wand and went back over and sat down. "As far as I know I am somehow in my father's body. I am getting his memories in flashes, so we will be joined. It is probably some type of punishment for the times I have travelled back in time." 

He then proceeded to tell them everything about the six times that he vaguely and positively remembered. He travelled back into the Triwizard Tournament, then into the cupboard once. Then two times he travelled back to where he ended up in his baby body; once before and once after Voldemort tried to kill him. The one time, he ended up as a baby before Voldemort killed his mother. And the last time before this one. Where he ended up in his father's body after Voldemort had killed him. Though he had a vague recollection of meeting Lily and making a decision.

Told about all those memories of the times he came back into his own body and that is not sure why he is here. In his father's body, but there is nobody else inside that he can tell. The woman stood up came over to him and slapped him harder than he had ever been slapped before. She then hugged. "So you are our grandchild. But are also are son?" "Yes ma'am, that seems to be true. While there are definitely plenty of differences." The man said: "Dorea, stop it." He looked Harry in the eyes and said; "that is quite a tale, and if it was not for your vow at the beginning I would not believe it. But as Dorea said I can see a lot of differences in the way you are acting and the story. You know your grandfathers and grandmothers name?"

"Fleamont and Euphemia Potter." "No, that is not our names. I am Charlus Fleamont Potter. And this is your mother Dorea Cassiopeia Potter nee black. So what you are telling me is that we are not sure of the future per se, but since you have the memories of seven different futures we can be sure of the things that pretty much stayed the same; that did not really change. Like storms and major events, maybe birthdays, things like that, that you know about."

"You both seem to be taking this very well, a lot better than I would have." "Not really", says Charlus. "I think we are just in shock, but you are our grandson and/or our son now. I wonder how the rings will react, since you told me that you were Lord Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin by conquest as well." Harry put his hands through his hair, exactly like James did and mumbled out loud. "I am not sure about any of this, because I have killed him so many times and I could swear that one of the times, I became a Lord of all his possessions. Could you tell me what the date is, as tempest gives me only the time." "Well, it is your birthday or actually was your birthday. It is July 31, nineteen seventy-six, so five years before you were born. There are several interesting variations to what you said though. The biggest change that I see, is what time things happened."

Dorea says: my nieces and nephews are obviously different ages. Andromeda is the oldest. She was born in nineteen forty-nine she married a Muggle born. This happened because she was pregnant at age sixteen and did not wish to give up the child. Getting her banished from the family and has a girl named Nymphadora Sweetpea Tonks. Dora would have been starting her second year to your sixth year, if not for the potion accident. Bellatrix was born in nineteen fifty-nine. She is in her seventh year. Narcissa was born in nineteen sixty-three and is starting her fourth year." Harry is getting a bit of a headache.

"My father is Arcturus Black the third. It was the war with Gellert Grindelwald that wiped out many of the Black family. The bomb hit our ancestral home in the London bombings. Which is what killed most of them. The gas explosions from the surrounding properties blew through the sides of the house and the roof. The Black wards couldn't keep them all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two Harry's soon, right now it is one, inside James's body. This came about, because of all the time trips and ending in James's body, killing Tommy about to go up the stairs.


	17. Why Do I Feel Like A Comic Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is contemplating what is going on. He feels like he is in a comic book and a new AU.

Harry was trying to contemplate what happened. They had escaped Saint Mungo's, only to end up trapped in the Department of mysteries. The running battle with the Black Hands of Tabatha Riddle had completely destroyed the Time room, Space room, the Hall of Prophecy, the Hall of Records, the Library room, and they ended in the Veil room.

It was strange that he tried to push Lily out of the way and both of them ended up going into the Veil of "Death". "You do know luv that this just proves that the Veil of Death is not the Veil of Death, but some type a transportation device." "I know Lily. Either that or some type of time device or maybe even a timeline device. I mean look at that huge clock on the top of that tower, I have never seen it, have you?" Lily looked at this huge, towering clock tower! "No, I have never seen a huge clock tower in London before, though I do remember reading about something in Grindelwald's war." "So we could be in the past then, the only problem I have with that, is look at the cars!" "Yes, I see what you mean they do not look like they are thirty or so years older! They look like any other normal late seventies to mid eighties cars."

"So again we come to a different timeline or an alternate universe!" "Harrison Franklin Longbottom. You will not be depressed. Is that understood my luv!" "I just wonder if our information and paperwork we have on us will work going to have to be very careful and check the banks. Especially the kobold bank."

"I really do not understand this love. You brought me back to myself after the spell, but somehow you made me younger also. If it was not for your emerald green eyes. I would think you were Frank and not my son. My biggest problem is my feelings are physically not for a son. But for a husband!" "I know. I know. For all the years you laid there in a coma. I came to feel my heart and love were more than a sons. With the war heating up again and that artifact that I came into contact with telling me I had the power to change one thing. I am not sure I would have come to Saint Mungo's to try to bring you out of the coma. I did not make you younger my love, the magical coma you were in kept you young."

Harry, as he liked to be called, shifted on the park bench that they were sitting on while facing that huge clock tower, they heard a pedestrian say: "look over there" to his girl, "Big Ben's about to gong." The ringing bell must be able to be heard all over London. It did it three times, showing that it was three o'clock. 

"I think my intent. My love for you, my wish that you were fine and up is why you are feeling that way, mum! I believe my teenage hormones affected my intent and then when I used the power of that artifact; that I had you come back to full consciousness. If the battle had started right then, instead of after we hugged, it might not of happened. You seem to love me as your husband after the hug. It was just all the things happening at once that my wish was for you to be with me forever."

In another Multiverse, before the upcoming split:

The battle was finally over, Voldemort was dead. The three girls were laying there bleeding from wounds, but are not in any danger of dying. All of the marked death eaters had died with Voldemort. Though there were a number still on the battlefield that must not of been marked. But the Aurors, teachers, and various civilians were mopping them up.

"So what do you think's going to happen now, you know, they are gonna try to force us to marry." "Yes, they probably will, but I am not happy about that." Both of the others said yeah. "I mean we love each other and if any one of us opposes a guy, we should not be forced to marry." "No, we could marry you Harriet, but only if you were a guy. If it was one of us that was the male we could not. You have two titles. We have none."

As they all contemplated what was going to happen. They were all very unhappy. Hedwig seemed to float down from the sky, but then became a beautiful young lady. "Harriet, Luna, and Daisy, you three have done a fantastic job and as you can realize I am not Hedwig, I am sorry to say Hedwig died in the sky above London. I took her place because I wanted to see if it was possible to change my sister Fate's idea of what was to happen. There are very many universes but only several hundred main ones." All three girls were acting like fish, with their mouths opening and closing.

"While I say main ones. These are the ones that have a destiny. With free will to change things, there are actually a number of multiverses, full of universes. The next universe over was a different universe, because of what happened twenty years ago before any of you were born. Your grandmother there, died in an auto accident or actually the one who was supposed to be your grandmother. This led your grandfather, to marry a different woman, who you would know as your grandmother. In the other universe, Petunia was a child of the first woman, Lily was the child of the second woman he married and Rose was never born.

I would like to take all three of you out of this universe, to place you into the next one over. There are several things you need to know first, before making a decision. Harry James Potter is the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. There is no Harriet in that world. Petunia married an abusive man, because her magic was bound when she was younger. The headmaster had thought she did not have enough magic to go to the school, even though she was in the book. This led him to binding her magic and turning her personality into a shrew.

So there is no Daisy Evans but there is a Dudley Andrew Dursley. There is also no Luna Longbottom, as Rose was never there. Instead, there is a Luna Lovegood. There is a Neville Longbottom, whose mother is Alice. But here we have a tale to tell. So please, no questions until the end." 

She then tells the story of Harry Potter and the Longbottom's. She tells them that Harry is now age seventeen and in the other universe had sacrificed himself to kill Riddle. So it is nineteen seventy-eight in the other universe and it is May of that year. Harry and Harriet's birthdays are the same; July 31, 1980. Neville and Luna's are the same birthdays: July 30, 1980. Daisy, your birthday and Dudley's birthday are different. For in that universe, Petunia married a year earlier, so he is six months older than Harry.

She then tells them about the prophecy which was different from the one from this universe and that Harry's magic was bound fifty percent. Then at age five, his other abilities were bound as well, when he was pushed down the stairs, after washing, by Vernon. His other abilities were also bound a second time, after healing so well after the panicking. She talked about the beatings he received from Dudley, being such a mean person from the training that his dad and mom gave him; but that he changed, where for the other two, it was too late.

All three girls were pissed, yet somehow in love with the that Harry. They would have their vaults and would have a Longbottom, Potter, and Evans family vault. 

I a split universe at this second the plan was for Harriet to become Petunia, using her abilities. Vernon would have an accident, then Luna and Daisy would stay with 'Petunia', to help after the funeral. The normal world would not care much, per se, as long as they were discrete.   
They would take care of nine year old Harry, he would love them and they him.

That was the plan, before the split, forming another multiverse. In that universes split, that would have happened, yet did not, or did it! Timelines are so confusing...

Harry Potter was a very unhappy seven-year-old. He was currently sitting on the roof of his primary school. He was contemplating what was going to happen to him when he got home. He was angry at the trouble he knew he was going to be in. Vernon would again beat him. It is not 100% sure how he knew this, but he was sure to get the family special beating. It was more than him being a genius. It was that he seemed to have powers outside of his control.

Vernon just uses a wide belt and said there was no such thing as magic. Though lately, his fist as well as belt. His pants having an erection, was more bothering than the beatings.

This led Harry to believe that what he was doing was magic. It was strange that he never got any ideas about his family; except what Vernon had said; that they were drunks and on the dole. But as he got away from Dudley and the gang; his power put him in their crosshairs again, for another beating. He did not understand why they would just not talk to him about it. Instead of using their belts and fists.

It is fairly obviously that they understand exactly what is happening and if they just gave him an understanding of it; he could prepare and make their normal lives easier. Because if he could control his power, it would be easier to answer as they want to be normal. Even though Harry was a genius. He understood that he was not always one. He has a brutally clear memory of wishing for a family; that would love him and was confused why they didn't. This was before he found out that he was not Petunia's and Vernon's child.

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

It was after Petunia hit him in the head with the frying pan, that had split his head open. He remembered Petunia shrieking and Dudley saying he was dying while Vernon turned purple. As they panicked, he heard 'those freaks will kill us'. He blacked out. He woke up three days later in his cupboard.  
His brain seemed to be moving faster, yet with better understanding, his memory had what seemed like perfect recall. He had yet to figure out why or how it happened but it had to of been something to do with the magic.

His understanding and perfect recall were at 100% genius level. It was not only that he could recall what he perceived with his senses; but his analytical ability saw through every thought, of what could be happening. It was like he understood that if Dudley was going to throw a left-hand hook, he would need to move in such and such a way, for it to miss or just barely graze him and pretend he had hit him. He saw everybody's probabilities and movement as well as he seemed to understand what their power would do.

In the following weekend, he had gone to the library to get away from Dudley and his crew. The librarian has always been very nice to him, a Mrs. Figg. She was the part-time librarian and seemed to always take care of what he wanted to do. His analytical ability figured out that something was different about her and the one time she became his babysitter. He understood instinctively that the cats were different at her house. It took him six hours to go through the entire mathematics section. The following day. After twelve hours of going through the various books. He had a mastery of biology, chemistry, mathematics, and physics.

As he was leaving the library, he noticed the neighbors flower garden. His sense of smell could identify each flower; he could hear the seven insects that were in the garden; as well as smell the cat and dog fecal matter. He decided he wanted to go to Mrs. figgs again. So on the way home from the library, he stopped by her house, two of the not cats were outside. He sat down and petted them, there was feeling there, that he could sense. They stretched differently from a normal cat. They smelled different also, his sense and understanding, told him that they were not cats per se. They were only part cat.

He went home, bypassing Dudley's crew, still not happy that they beat up other people. He sat in his cup board and decided on a plan. This plan would lead to them either loving him or their dying. It would also lead to him from starving to three full meals a day. He also decided that it would lead to him getting a room instead of the cup board and also getting into a different class at school. Instead of being in the same one as Dudley. He identified the twenty-one main steps needed to be the equivalent of Superman from Dudley's comic books. Unlike Superman though he would no longer be an idiot. The minor steps would help with the twenty-one main ones would make sure that he had no guilt, because if he was going to be a superhero. He did not want guilt or angst to bother him later.

His first main step was for them to forget magic and acknowledge his new powers. He was particularly proud that it would work out at least 98% with only a 2% chance of having him die. After all, with all the beatings, he's not too worried. With diverting all suspicion about his capabilities; from what he was before to what he is pretending to be now. It would make it clear that his relatives would have to agree to him being a genius.

It was the following day that he realized his powers were not perfect. He let Dudley and his crew chase him into a cul-de-sac at school. He felt his powers go off, and he was suddenly on the roof. He watched Dudley and them all scramble and Dudley going. He'll get his at home. 

END FLASHBACK:

This was going to add several steps to his plan for the first important step. But since this has already happened, his pride would not allow him to yell out. He would be late for class. He would not be able to avoid trouble at school. So since he had time he decided to try to tap into his powers and try to control them. If it worked, it would change his plans completely.

With this, he studied most of the scenes and thought. So he followed the feelings he had had when he ended up on the roof. It felt like a vivid dream slowly vanishes after you wake up. But since he had perfect recall, he was able to pull up the feeling and suddenly he was on the ground again. It had been his fear of the beating he probably would've ended up getting, because there was too many of them, and in the anger at his own stupidity at getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come!


	18. Another Universe into the Smelting Pot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another Multiverse, that had a small universe of changed possibilities, things happened that pull them to the new Multiverse. After a major ritual to protect their children from Voldemort, something happened. Harry was the only one to face him. The others faced other Death Eaters. A warrior woman named Honor Harrington was pulled into the HP Multiverse, fused with the dying mother and twin girls then were added to Harry, both bound to him.
> 
> People forgot that Harry was an only child. It seemed that there were triplets. Harrison, Honor, and Lilly. At age nine is where this universe gets pulled into the new Multiverse. The Supreme one was having a party, to see if he could finally get a decent future for mankind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Like all disclaimers, I do not own the David Weber books, or future movies, etc. I am just using to play with, I make no money from doing this. I am just using her persona to give you an idea of the abilities of Honor and Lilly.) And I definitely do not own the Harry Potter verse, though I wish I did.

In another Multiverse, that had a small universe of changed possibilities, things happened, that pull them, to the new Multiverse. After Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, Pandora Lovegood, and Marlene McKinnon had set up a ritual to protect their children from Voldemort, something happened. Harry was the only one to face him. The others faced other Death Eaters.

People forgot that Harry was an only child. It seemed that there were triplets. Harrison, Honor, and Lilly. Honor and Lilly had very similar characteristics. Both had red hair, a flaming red, more ember like. All three had emerald green eyes, but where Harry as he was called was fast and agile. Honor and Lilly were almost as fast and much stronger. Honor and Lilly also had a very unique ability, they could sense each other's thoughts during emotional stress. All three though, had an empathy between them. Lilly was only a very small part of what Lily was. Because of the fusion with Honor, the genetics changed. Instead of needing to eat three times the calories, both only needed fifty percent more. Instead of being two and a half times stronger and faster, they were seventy five percent stranger and fifty percent faster.

Harry was unique do to the ritual. The five family magics, the pulling of another from a different multiverse, and the power infused into the prophecy by Fate, Destiny, and Magic; made Harrison Jamison Potter into a bit of a fused entity. When his emotions rocket, his powers amplify tremendously. This is what led to them ending in the new multiverse at age nine.

At School: Dudley or Big D, as he was called by his gang of hoods, was contemplating what to do. Most of his crew were two to five years older than Dudley, so he went along with things, he would not normally do. While Chasing Harry, who Dudley knew they could not catch, normally. Harry runs into Honor and starts to drag her with him, telling her to run. It stops in a blind alley. Both turn around, Dudley and Piere start pounding on Harry, though Dudley pulled his punches. Honor plans on taking the other five. It would work if these were not the oldest of the gang, all at least thirteen. This was the first time, many of the older boys have seen Honor. The oldest, just shy of fourteen, says get her. The fight is on. Honor takes out the younger four, before being knocked semi-unconscious.

Harry is on the ground being kicked. Something changes in him. He sees the boy get up from between Honor's legs, with his pee pee bleeding. "Well, she was a virgin." Dudley stops, Piere does not hear. Dudley looks at Harry and runs. Piere did not understand why he hurt. A major concussion, broken arm and leg, embedded into the waste can. The aluminium surrounding his body. The older boy shouts at Dudley. "Hey Big D, why you running, come try this bint!" He then notices Harry floating in the air, with crackling energy. Then just extreme pain as he becomes a eunuch with no parts. An Auror appears seeing the blood, the boys, and the girl. "FUCK, this is a mess." She gets two other female Aurors and her boss, Amelia Bones. They clean up, fix the obvious attackers up, memory charm them and leave them in a different alley. The first one there, made sure; the one missing parts, would never get it up again. The higher racking one, Amelia, soon to be promoted to head of DMLE; says exactly what the first one said, as she exams the boy; that obviously tried to protect the girl.

"You three go, I'll finish up here. I know these two. There was some grumbling, but they left. She fixed up Harry Potter and his sister. She was pissed. This should not have happened, EVER! The patroness brought Albus, quickly. They fix Honor as best they could, not knowing she was semi awake and will never forget, anything. Dumbledore finds the other threes names, then obviates Amelia's memory. Then goes and does the same for the other three. Honor "wakes" first. She is like a wounded animal, as she never lost full consciousness. She saw the boys parts get blasted, saw others fix him. Saw the old man do something to the chief woman and to Harry. Whatever he tried on her, did not work. After waking Harry, she croaks, "do you remember." He cries, hugs her, and whispers in a deadly voice. "Yes!" She relaxes into his hug, crying. He whispers to her, "never again; I'm not sure how I did what I did, but you will be protected, as will Lilly. This will never happen again, to you my Luvs." She cries, while being hugged for almost an hour. "No one will have me like that again. Lilly will agree, you will only be the one we are with. You are the only one we love and sense!"

From Dudley's point of view: He is terrified. Harry was floating, had energy crackling around him. Jon had raped Honor. Oh my God, Harry will kill us all. He ran faster, than he should have been able to. The track coach saw him. I must remember to get him, to see if he likes football, rugby, cricket, or track 'n field. "MUM," he screams as he stumbles thru the door. LILLY lifts him up off the floor, by his neck. "You all should die!" Petunia comes out of the kitchen, fairly fast. She hears this, turning pale. "Lilly, please let him down." "His gang raped Honor, they should die." Petunia turned bone white, looking at her Dudders. "Is, is this true?" She hiccuped. "Jon did it, I did not tell anyone to do it, I would not harm the family like Dad!" Lilly lets him down. "You will obey us, till we are satisfied, is that understood, Dudley." "Yes, fine, I will kick him out of the gang, if Harry did not kill him." "It is fine; NOT!" she screamed, "we are pissed. There will be no second time. Jon will never be able to have kids now. He will never be able to get it up, except by himself, with no one else around. It has been seen to!" She panted, as the talk between Honor and Harry is doing something.

"Stay in your room, for the next week. Find something, besides your gang, to do something with." Two school days later, him and Piers try out for all the things the coach asked about. Piers was not sure what was going on. But cold chills went down his spine, when Harry, Honor, or Lilly were near him. He stuck to Dudley like glue. They were surprised, they liked rugby, football, and track 'n field running. Over the next three years, they became jock stars. Their old gang, falling away. They were happy, finally, doing something "good"!

The three of them, with full memories are pulled out of this universe. The girls get memories that they do not think are their own. Honor of spaceships, six limbed aliens, two duels, and being a "Queen" on another world. Lilly of a magic school, a boy who looks like Harry, named James, but no way near as nice. Her suddenly loving him, but nowhere as much as she loves Harry. Harry shudders, he gets thousands of flashes of memory. Like there were millions of him. He picked up many spells, many sexual secrets, many loves; but they were no way as deep as his love for Honor and Lilly.

The universe they left was split into four. One where it was the same. One where Honor and Lilly remember, but not Harry. The third one, where Honor and Harry forget, but Lilly remembers due to the sort of mind meld they have. And the fourth, where due to the mind meld, they all forget.

Don't you hate that type of crap....


	19. And the Last Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Harry's and companions are added to the complete mix. The different Magics, technologies, and Hero/Heroines will make this universe sparkle with creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got sidetracked with my other two chapters, and almost forgot to do what I was gonna do with this chapter. I'm leaving a cliff hanger to do what I planned. This chapter will have an OOC Anita Blake. The reason I say this is because she is being taken out as a child after her grandmother had taught her how to control her powers better; way before the first book!

Anita was six when she brought back her dog Jenny to a sort of life. What she had actually done is brought back the dog as a zombie. This freaked out her stepmom who had her dad take her to her grandmother who was a vaudaun Priestess. Her grandmother set up a ritual and Anita and her were in the other space. 

KALFU was waiting for them. He said you are at a crossroads, in this universe, if you stay; the planet will die. But there is another universe where the one needed to save it is just not quite powerful enough and could use another who could love him and be loved by him. I can send you there and I will give you some of the powers you would have had. Later in life in this universe, not of voodoo or of animation, but as a vampire Hunter. The wizards of that coming universe would not know how to handle you. 

You are a witch. It is that normally you would not be able to use the powers that they have, because you have your voodoo, animation, and necromancy. I will slow the growth of those powers to give you the powers of the wand waving witches. Harold Jamison Potter is the chosen one of that universe that I am sending you to. At this time his dying, his aunt has hit him with a frying pan in the head. We will insert you into that universe. At this time you will be able to save him with a kiss.

Anita blushed she was only six and they wanted her to kiss a boy. Her grandmother disappeared to her sight. KALFU said that what I told you is mainly true, but I am taking him out of that universe with you and inserting you into another universe or I should say multiverse. I will offer one of the other Harry's that have completed their quests in their universe to go into that universe and save it. To them it will just seem like a time travel as almost every single thing will be the same.

I am sorry Anita, you are needed to help the chosen one. He needs someone that will understand guns and knives, and other weapons. He will need someone who understands lycanthropy, vampires, and demons. The Supreme One seems to be using this multiverse as a drop to see if they can change things for the better. So with the insertion of you two, that will close off any other additions to that universe, in the new multiverse.

KALFU seem to be thinking to himself out loud. That multi-verse will have many magical types that each multiverse had differently. I think you will have fun. I think I will have to bind you though to this one. For if I do not, you might fall for one of the other Harry's which could interfere with the other ones.

Meanwhile. Shakara saw her granddaughter disappear. You have a choice old one, stay here as you are, or go with her. You will be younger, so to be seen as her mother to others. You will be able to train them both, as well as a few others. There is one, who has the wolf in them. He is a good young man. You will be a few years older than him. To him and anyone with a good heart you will appear to be eighteen. To all others, in your late twenties. This will allow you to know who you can trust. If one is taken over by spell or creature, they will not recognise you; as you will appear the age you are now. This tells you who are evil or possessed.

Do you wish to go? "Yes, Celestial One." Do not be surprised, I am giving you three gifts. The youth will be real. The language of the noble warriors that can help you. The knowledge that she will not destroy this universe, by being possessed by the Darkness, she will be the companion of the light!

"Charles, is that a Gringotts hawk!" Charles turned away from talking with their grandson who is now called James instead of Harry. "Allow in the hawk"; he said out loud. This allowed the wards to open up the window for the hawk to come in and deliver the letter to him. It did not seem to be a very long letter, he told the peregrine Hawk to go to the kitchen if it wanted some food and drink. He checked letter for anything. Finding no magic except for the Gringotts. He opened the letter.

Please come to Gringotts immediately there is something we need to talk about! Signed Ragnarok; King of the goblins


	20. Love With A Vow, Ritual, And A (Horcrux) Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate multiverse, close to ones of the Harry Potter Books and Movies; Good and Evil can make Horcruxes. The difference is in how they are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Potter, Hermione Black, Katie Gryffindor, Luna Peverell, Nymphadora  
> and Theodora Slytherin, and Susan Bones.

In this universe, Lily had performed the ritual correctly. She put all of her love for James and their son into the ring so that after he survived what was coming, he would have someone who would love him no matter what. Nymphadora Sweetpea Tonks had come over many times and professed her love for hair little Harry being a little less than six years older than him. Things happened exactly as they did in most of the universes in this multiverse. Though in this one. There were a few differences from what is normally known.

Harry saves Susan from the whomping Willow, during their flying lesson. Harry saves Hermione Ron never came, but Neville trotted along behind. It was Neville keeping the troll distracted from Harry that allowed Hermione to do the Wingardium Leviosa spell that would knock out the troll. They became the golden trio.

It is Neville and Harry with Lockhart. They go after the basilisk. Everything follows exactly as before in the other universes. It is in the third year that Harry and Neville befriend Luna. This is what bypasses the entire Cho fiasco. Susan Bones spent a lot of time with them and so Hannah Abbott, and Neville became very, very close friends.

This led to Susan asking Harry to be her date for the ball. Surprisingly, Susan was able to teach Harry how to waltz and dance a lot easier than Minerva ever had a chance to do. This led to them all having a very good time. As in the other universes, Neville had by himself. Harry danced with Susan, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Hermione and the chasers of Gryffindor.

This is where Katie Bell's love for Harry really took off. Harry saved Katie the previous year from the dementors as she had been flying around the pitch training. This cemented Katie's love for Harry, it did not even require the necklace that happened the following year. As when Hermione was petrified, Harry visited Katie in the infirmary for the entire two weeks she was there and the other girls all tried to chip in to make sure she had her homework done.

Lily's protection has kept Harry from being possessed by the Horcrux in his head. Harry saving Ginny stopped the possession of her soul, but did not retrieve all of it from from Tom who was eating it. This is what led to Ginny being promiscuous. But even with all of that, Harry fell in love with her, unknowingly, because she looks like his mom.

Nymphadora on the other hand had come to love Harry's even more than she did as a child. But she had a crush on Remus and got drunk one night with him. Because she was pregnant, she married Remus. It was only a civil marriage as it was illegal for a werewolf to magically marry. Harry because he was so in tune with the girls, went to the goblins and asked if they liked Herpo the Fouls way of staying alive.

They did not, as Herpo the Foul had led a drive to make goblins extinct from the world, as he wanted control of all the money. This lead to distrust of wizards from this time on and caused many of the what is called "Goblin Rebellions". He made a deal with the goblins to get the goblet in exchange for the basilisk that they said would still be good. A thousand-year-old magical basilisk would not deteriorate for at least ten years after dying. It was not well known that for each one hundred years of age, it would take one year to deteriorate.

Things continued as in the books and movies in most of the universes. Though the goblins were able to save Ravenclaw's Tiara. This led to Luna, no longer being so spacey and out of it, though Harry's love and friendship had helped a lot. Also that Tiara organized her mind, so that she was no longer "loony". In the battle, Fred does not die, but Ronald does. Remus takes out Fenrir Greyback in the fight before Nymphadora could be killed. Nymphadora had a daughter that they named Theodora and not a son.

Things advance another year after the final battle, with Nymphadora and Theodora spending a lot of time with Harry. Harry wants to start his family because of this, and so proposes to Ginny. He finds his mother's ring in the vault and decides, that this will be the wedding ring he gives to Ginny. Ginny really does not love Harry as much as she likes sex and gold. This is because her soul is in shreds.

So when he places the ring on her finger saying the vows. The Horcrux goes off, since it only had half of Lily's soul and Ginny only had shreds that equaled almost a whole. It combined with Ginny's shredded soul forming a love stronger than anything else. The problem was that Lily's love was for Harry to be the happiest he could ever be, so before the magical vows could be finalized. She tells him that she will be Lady Potter. But that he needs a lady Black, a lady Peverell, a lady Gryffindor, and a lady Slytherin and at least two more ladies for the coven; Bones and ...

Harry was in shock, dumbfounded and discombobulated. While he was still holding her hand with the ring on her finger. She said, repeat after me. "I Herold James Potter, known as Harry activate house Peverell as the final male descendent. I Herold James Potter, known as Harry activate house Gryffindor as the last male descendent. I Herold James Potter, known as Harry claim through blood and conquest the title of Lord Slytherin.

She takes him over to Luna and asks if she would wish to be married to Harry as lady Ravenclaw. Luna squealed and said yes, with all my heart, soul, and mind; my Lord and sister wife. She holds hands with the ring holding all three of them now and goes to Hermione, would you be his Lady Peverell. She has more tears and says yes.

The four of them go to Nymphadora, holding Theodora. Would you Lady Lupin, be Harry's Lady Black. Unbeknownst to everyone there, since they were all in a trance like state; Theodora mimicked her mum, saying yes. The six of them go to Susan, who is crying, heavily. 

"Susan" "Stop, I can't, I signed a contract to marry, as I thought I would not have Harry." "I'm sorry Susan." Katie would you be Harry's Lady Gryffindor?" "Yes with all my heart." Causing Susan, followed by Hannah to head for the loo, bawling.

The druid finishes the vows and ritual. It is unstable as there are no prime number of girls. But magic dislikes instability, so Winky appears and asks to be the groups elf. This stabilizes the coven, temporarily. 

They go on the honeymoon. On one night, Harry holds and comforts Winky, missing her beloved Dobby. This allows the escaped death eater, Draco Malfoy to contact Kreacher and get into Grimmauld Place number twelve. Draco was not sure where he was, but since he had, that strange Muggle weapon that the dark Lord had kept to be used on his enemies as a last resort; he prepared and waited.

Kreature informed him when they came back from the honeymoon. Harry was somewhat surprised at how strong the wards were with all of his girls here. But then when the fusion bomb went off, he was glad that as he died, he put all his power from himself and his girls of the coven into the wards to hold the explosion within.

They were all in a circle with Draco and Kreature to the side on and in a white space. The goddess of magic was the first one to appear, followed by two other goddesses, one Destiny, and one Death. The goddess of Destiny and Magic were both frowning. The goddess of Death, was not happy at all. Draco and Kreature were laughing, we got you finally.

Death walked over to them and then touched Draco, he screamed like the fires of hell were burning him up. It was just a taste of what was coming his way as he was sent to hell. Magic looked at Kreature, and thought, you are one of mine. Magic called out for Dobby and looked at Winky. Take him to be reincarnated as he has a scarred soul and then return.

The three goddesses looked at the somewhat coven and said we can put you someplace else, but if we allow Theodora to go. She will be nothing more than a plaything for you Harry. She will end up being your twin sister, your sex toy, and baby maker. Reason is she has no experience. Her soul is still innocent. So we would like to send her, Dobby, and Winky to a place where the innocent will be happy for a few centuries before they get reincarnated.

Nymphadora cried, Harry hugged her, but was looking at Ginny because she seemed to have a different look about her. He whispered to Nymphadora, that if they were going to be reincarnated, it was better that she be happy for centuries than not. The group agreed. This led to a full coven of five. Now we come to the hard part, said the goddess of Magic. Thought is where to put you, but as there is a new universe in a new multi-verse. There is a spot you can go and actually help to form a full coven of seven.

There is a Triad that we were sending there, but with Lily and Ginny being one being now. This caused a bit of an uproar in the group. It took about half an hour of talking about Horcruxes and that good ones could be made. Before Harry could understand that Ginny had not loved him because her soul was shredded, but that Lily's love for him combined with her to form the girl to be known as Linny. Harry's guilt made him accept Linny.

The goddess of Destiny or Fate as she is sometimes called, said the Triad is only nine years old. The Harry of the Triad has come into his powers, but is not doing very well. What we want to do is bring the two girls into this coven and disband the Triad. We will give you his memories, Harry as he is you; but really, you will only be gaining about three years of memories as what happened with Lilly and Honor. Most of what happened to him, almost time after time, happened to you.

Harry thought of his girls and those two others. He did not know right now. He looked at his girls and they all nodded at him. We love you Harry. It seems these other two, love you also, and you will not be changing much, if you will only be getting three years worth of memories, as you seem to share six years with him.

Everyone kisses Theodora as she left, Harry hugged Dobby and Winky, the girls all hugged Winky and Dobby also. They arrived at their destination, which was Gringotts bank. The others picked up only a little information on the two new girls, but Lilly and Honor was given a bit more information about the other five girls. Both Lilly and Honor were given information from their past lives so that they aged to seventeen. Lilly saw Harry as if he was her James in school. The images were of Harry, replacing any good ones from James. Honor picked up the same thoughts as Lilly and Lilly picked up her advanced technology schooling. They set their birthdays to Harry's as was in the prior universe. S Luna and Ginny were the youngest at just turned seventeen. Harry, Honor, and Lilly, just turned eighteen. Katie Bell was the oldest at nineteen, Hermione was eighteen and three quarters.

Harry and his coven of seven could see a couple of other Harry's and what looked like a Neville as well as a girl that could be Harry's twin. All of them had scars on their foreheads, weather on the right or left.


	21. How many Harry are there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Dorea, and James go to Gringotts. Still keeping the cliffhanger going. Heh Heh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a bit of a muse dying. Will try to get back to it!

Charles, Dorea, and James operate to the green dots opening for the heavy account users. They were ushered into a room that had several people in it from young children around age 6 and up. As soon as James saw everyone. He said. "Aww. Fuck."


	22. Small note to be deleted when done editing and posting next 2 chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> &&&&&&&&& One of the chapters is in the wrong spot, as it is to be right before the one I just posted.
> 
> Small note to be deleted when done editing and posting next 2 chapters! I'm editing and adding more to the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See summary. I tired and still sick. Good Night All!

I have probably added about a thousand words. I'm on editing chapter 12 I believe. I am trying to fill out the spots, so when all the "Harry's"meet at Gringotts, there will be enough knowledge. SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Power He Knew Not! Is that there will be seven "Harry's".


End file.
